- M y P l a c e -
by zafiroeindigo
Summary: Jamás se imaginó cometer tal crimer, a pesar de ser menor de edad tuvo que pagar con 5 años de cárcel. Aún así no había día sin arrepentimiento. Lo único que le quedaba era volver a Konoha y enfrentarle. Debía confesar que él Uzumaki Naruto había matado hace cinco años en ese choque a la esposa e hija del prestigioso cineasta Uchiha Sasuke [SasuNaru][AU][Lemon/Mpreg]
1. Capitulo Uno: M i s t a k e

Nota aclaratoria:

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película Another-Earth, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__." _

Dada estas explicaciones, podemos proseguir…

**My Place**

"Mistake"

(Capítulo I)

Era una noche bastante oscura y silenciosa. Las calles parecían solitarias, y las luces del pudiente barrio se encontraban apagadas. Todas, salvo las de una gran casa neoclásica. Aquella casa rompía con toda la armonía del lugar. En ella el ruido de la música y los gritos juveniles rodeaban el espacio. Una gran fiesta se estaba dando en el lugar, celebrando el termino de lo que para unos es una tortura y para otros un lugar repleto de nostalgia; la escuela.

Dentro de la casa, los jóvenes bailaban al compás de la música, mientras sostenían sus vasos rebosantes de bebida alcohólica. En una esquina un joven y atractivo muchacho de ojos azules, alejaba de si a una chica de ojos blanquecinos, luego de besarla desenfrenadamente, intentando pedirle algo de espacio. Se acercó al equipo de música, y descendió su volumen. Las quejas no tardaron en escucharse. Naruto Uzumaki sonrió, intentando con sus manos apaciguar el ambiente, levantó su vaso de cerveza, mientras carraspeaba para hablar fuerte y claro:

-¡Cálmense-ttebayo!, luego que diga esto, ahí emborráchense todo lo que quieran, ¿ne?- Comentó irónico, sacando un par de risa de los presentes. – Solo quiero decir que a pesar de que ya no veré esas horribles caras mañaneras, llenas de sueño…- nuevamente se escucharon un par de risas, Naruto sonrió, tomó un poco de cerveza y continuó. La muchacha ojiblanca reía bajito; - los voy a extrañar porque ya nuestros caminos se dividen y no sabemos que nos deparará el futuro. A pesar de eso; no se olviden de quien tienen a su lado en este momento; de todas formas, todos tienen facebook así que no hay escusas para no vernos, ¡no se van a escapar de mí, así que sigamos con la fiesta-ttebayo!-; Naruto gritó mientras todos, incluido él, levantaban sus tragos dando un gran sorbo.

Luego de aquello, todos aplaudieron, algunos levantaban el pulgar dando su aprobación a las palabras dichas por él. Naruto volvió a subir el volumen de la radio. Mientras la ojiblanca tímidamente se acercaba al rubio.

- Eso fue excelente, Naruto-kun-, la ojiblanca sonrojada miraba de reojo al chico. Naruto colocó su mano tras su nuca, algo incomodo.

- No es para tanto, Hinata.- dijo sincero, mientras se alejaba del lugar, junto a Hinata, para tomar un poco de aire. Al salir, Naruto respiró profundamente. Intentando destenzarse, bebiendo lo último de su vaso. Naruto observaba la única luz apreciable en esa densa oscuridad; una hermosa luna brillante y extrañamente muy cercana. El rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chica le jaló abruptamente de ellos.

- Naruto-kun, ¿has pensado que vas a hacer? ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?- preguntó tímida pero con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

Naruto solo sonrió algo poco convencido, de todas formas expuso su punto de vista, mientras movía su mano observando el poco contenido de alcohol que albergaba su vaso.

-La verdad, ni idea jeje.- respondió sincero. Hinata lo observó algo confundida. Naruto sonrió nervioso, pero continuó; - Creo que somos muy jóvenes; algunos de aquí, como yo, aún no hemos ni siquiera cumplido los dieciocho. Es difícil pensar y decidir en que es lo que vas a hacer de aquí en adelante, mal que mal es lo que harás para toda tu vida… - Naruto calló unos segundos, Hinata bajo la mirada algo pensativa; - ¡Pero estoy seguro que lo que escoja, sea lo que sea, seré el mejor-ttebayo!- Naruto hiso el gesto de la victoria hacia Hinata. Esta solo se rió.

- Lo se Naruto-kun; siempre cumples tus promesas; supongo que esta es una de esas, ¿ne?- Hinata se acercó tímidamente hacia él y le abrazó; ambos se observaron a los ojos.

- Tenlo por seguro.- respondió un sonriente Naruto; mientras se fundieron en un beso. De pronto escucharon unos silbidos desde dentro de la casa. Un chico se asomó por la ventana.

-¡Naruto! Otro día te cojes a tu novia- decía un chico con rasgos bastante orientales y con unas marcas rojas; Kiba.- ¡Entren ahora!, ¡Va a empezar el karaoke, y Shikamaru comienza la ronda!-.

- jaja Eso no me lo pierdo- dijo Naruto mientras agarraba la mano de Hinata y entraban a la casa.

Pasadas las horas, se apreciaba el tsunami que dejaba el alcohol en el cuerpo de los jóvenes. Naruto tomaba un vodka solo, se sentía algo mareado. Solo reía mientras observaba como uno de sus amigos de infancia cantaba y se tropezaba con todo lo que se veía a su paso. Un chico moreno se le acercó, tenía una apretada cola de caballo algo desordenada. Se le veía un poco cansado, pero muy relajado.

-Ah... Mendoukse, a Kiba solo le gusta llamar la atención. Mis tímpanos van a reventar. ¿Por qué no vas a cantar tú mejor?, Naruto; - como respuesta el rubio solo rio, negando con la mano.

- Ie Shikamaru, es bueno ver a otro cantando que no sea yo. Todos los años lo hago-.

- Pero es mucho más agradable que escuchar a ese imbécil-. Dijo un cansado Shikamaru. Naruto sonrió, él había cantado en la escuela durante algunos años. Muchos se burlaron de él en un principio, pero luego de una presentación exitosa, notaron la gran pasión y voz que tenía el rubio. Era algo que le gustaba y relajaba, pero no lo tomaba como algo profesional; solo un hobby que le hacía relajarse en días complejos. Sus pensamientos frenaron al sentir un olor en particular. Observó detenidamente a Shikamaru, y apreció en su mano que llevaba un cigarro de cannabis, recién estrenado. Naruto sonrió mientras estiraba su mano hacia él. Shikamaru chasqueo con la lengua, pero le acercó el cigarro.

- No seas exagerado, déjame este. Tú tienes unas buenas hierbas aquí en tu casa. Además tienes la suerte que tus padres no te dicen nada. - Dijo Naruto mientras inspiraba un poco de hierba, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, sentía el sutil humo traspasando sus pulmones. – Si mis padres supieran; me dan el sermón de mi vida-. Comenzó a reír. Naruto le ofreció a Hinata; pero esta se negó rotundamente. – ¡Hay, Hinata eres muy santa-ttebayo!- se rieron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Naruto. Hinata al apreciar que el efecto de la marihuana que estaba comenzando en ellos, decidió alejarse un poco, mientras aplaudía al momento en que Kiba terminaba de cantar y se recostaba en el sofá acurrucado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el hombre al lado de Kiba intentaba alejarse para tener un poco de espacio. Hinata le observó durante largo tiempo, finalmente él también la observó. Pero él sonrojado levemente desvió su cara; en ese momento Hinata se preguntó que le estaría pasando a su querido primo Neji. Curiosa se acercó a él.

Las horas continuaban pasando, ya eran las cinco y algo de la mañana. Y el dueño de casa, Shikamaru, empezó a dar por finalizada la fiesta y a despedir a los invitados. Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un beso, al finalizarlo, pudo apreciar a lo lejos al primo de Hinata desviando la mirada con un leve gesto de enfado en su rostro, mientras abría la puerta del auto e ingresaba en él. Naruto observó la situación curioso, no comprendiendo la mirada que le había dirigido. Hinata caminaba rápidamente hacia el auto, al apreciar que Neji entró. Hinata abrió la puerta del auto, volteó levemente hacia Naruto y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Naruto devolvió el gesto, mientras él ingresaba en su camioneta.

Naruto se acomodó, intentó concentrarse, aún cuando sentía un leve mareo a causa del alcohol y el efecto de cannabis. Observó por el espejo retrovisor que el auto de Hinata se marchaba hacia el lado contrario de donde él se dirigía, al igual que otros, mientras algunos se dirigían hacia el mismo lado que él, pero zigzagueaban con sus costosos autos el camino a causa de las sustancias. Naruto rió levemente. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, aunque le costó un poco, abrió la ventana de la camioneta para sentir algo de aire, colocó la llave y arrancó. Intentaba mantener sus ojos centrados; el sueño comenzaba a cobrar factura. Pero se sentía relajado al sentir la brisa del viento golpearle la cara, no podía evitar cerrar por leves momentos sus ojos zafiros.

En otro lugar, un auto antiguo pero bien remodelado frenaba al toparse con un semáforo en rojo. El hombre joven, de cabello negro azulado, tés blanca y ojos iguales a los de aquella noche obscura, observaba el semáforo esperando a que cambiara de color. De pronto sintió movimientos en la parte trasera del automóvil. Sus ojos observaron por el espejo retrovisor. Una niña pequeña de no más de cuatro años, despertaba somnolienta. El hombre le sonrió levemente, mientras observaba de reojo el asiento copiloto. Su mujer embarazada de aproximadamente unos seis meses, comenzaba también a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras se quitaba con sus manos su pelo rosado de su rostro.

-Ya vamos a llegar, Rin. Intenta dormir un poco más- el hombre le habló a la pequeña.

- Oto-san, salimos muy temprano de allá ayer y ¿aún no llegamos?-. El hombre sonrió. La madre de la niña, volteó a verla.

- Calma, Rin. Estamos entrando a Konoha.- Se volteó a ver a su marido,- es una pena volver a casa, fueron unas vacaciones espectaculares, ¿ne?,- El hombre joven asintió, mientras la niña vitoreaba y hablaba:

- Espero volver pronto allí. Ne… Oto-san, Oka-chan; ¿por qué no nos vamos a vivir allí?-. La mujer ante la proposición de su hija, solo rió.

- No podemos vivir en el paraíso para siempre, hay responsabilidades y tú debes volver al colegio.- La niña decepcionada calló. Ambos adultos se observaron cómplices; El hombre habló condescendiente.

- Pero podría llegar a ser algún día-. La mujer sonrió y besó a su esposo, mientras la niña volvió a vitorear. El hombre acercó y posó la mano en el estomago de su mujer, sintió una leve patada de su hijo menor. El hombre miró el semáforo, que ahora estaba en verde, apretó el acelerador, mientras quitaba su mano del estomago de su mujer.

…Quién iba a pensar. Que sería la última vez, el último segundo en que sentiría aquella calidez que le brindaba su familia.

Todo pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sin capacidad de reacción, sin poder intentar detener nada. En ese instante el tan temido destino hiso acto de presencia. El auto avanzando lentamente el cruce, y por la otra calle; una camioneta a gran velocidad. El hombre solo pudo ver un par de enceguece doras luces acercándose a una velocidad descomunal, escuchó a su mujer gritar; no podía hacer nada solo debía esperar el golpe; cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y esperando un posible final.

Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron levemente. Solo lograba divisar algunas sombras. Comenzó a sentir un insoportable dolor de cabeza, intentó levantar una de sus manos, pero no lo logró al parecer estaba fracturada. Intentó con la otra mano, frotó levemente con su mano lo que al parecer era una herida, al mirarla notó una gran cantidad de sangre. Sin poderlo evitar se asustó; pero aún más al enfocar su visión y apreciar como la parte delantera de su camioneta estaba completamente destrozada; pero milagrosamente la parte del conductor solo tenía algunos hundimientos; se podría decir que casi estaba sano y salvo. Naruto sin comprender comenzó a observar hacia afuera, fue ahí cuando su corazón dio una sacudida dolorosa. Delante de su camioneta se encontraba un auto destrozado, no tenía que ser genio para comprender que había chocado a un auto por causa de su borrachera. En ese momento Naruto comprendió que sobrevivió gracias a la carrocería de su camioneta. Intentó abrir la puerta como pudo, hasta empujarla. Bajó lentamente, ya que la herida en su cabeza continuaba sangrando.

El rubio sabía que no podía huir de allí, su mente le obligaba a afrontar, tenía que observar la realidad que se le avecinaba. Jamás pensó cometer el pecado terrenal más repudiado. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver en una de las esquinas de la calle, un pequeño cuerpo, completamente doblado y ensangrentado; no fue difícil identificar a la niña. El cuerpo de Naruto tembló de pies a cabeza, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho; sinceramente no podía creer la visión que el amanecer comenzaba a darle. Desconcertado se dirigió al automóvil, ya que sabía que acercarse a la niña no resolvería nada; esa niña yacía en el frío pavimento.

Al llegar al automóvil, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano hacia su boca; las lágrimas aparecieron inevitables; la visión de la niña lo había afectado, pero la visión de la mujer le llenó el alma de desconsuelo, rabia consigo mismo y profundo pesar, lloraba y lloraba, no podía y no sabía que más hacer, en su cabeza solo pasaba el pensamiento que había matado a una mujer en pleno embarazo; y lo peor, podía verse parte del vestido de la mujer mojado en la parte baja; evidenciando la rotura de la placenta debido al impacto; uno de los brazos de la mujer estaba completamente destrozado y parte de su rostro; ya que ella había recibido todo el impacto desde la camioneta. Naruto no pudo evitar gritar desconsolado. Había sido un irresponsable en todo significado de la palabra; había asesinado a una familia completa. En su desesperación no logró ver que el hombre movía levemente la mano. Naruto comenzó a observar hacia los alrededores por si encontraba alguna persona que pudiera avisar a la policía. Pero sus ojos sorprendidos y sus oídos atentos detectaron un leve quejido; Naruto desvió atento su llorosa mirada hacia el hombre. Que tenía la cabeza gacha. Con una herida grave en la cabeza.

El rubio tembloroso, tomo con sus manos la cabeza del hombre y la recostó en el respaldo. De pronto un hombre se acercó impactado, pero antes que el hombre hablara, Naruto movía levemente sus labios, le costaba sacar la voz por el impacto psicológico, hasta que finalmente le gritó:

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Aún está vivo!, ¡por favor!- El hombre se detuvo y sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular. El rubio solo se acercó al hombre herido, sacó los mechones oscuros de su frente herida.

El hombre comenzó a abrir levemente sus ojos, pero no podía apreciar absolutamente nada, solo una voz angustiada y joven; reconoció que podría ser la voz de un adolescente, sin comprender el porqué sintió una enorme tristeza al escuchar esa voz sumamente dolida.

-Es… escucha, ya… ya viene la ambulancia; ¡lucha, lucha por favor!- Decía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos; desesperado no podría su mente soportar ver otra muerte más, ese hombre tenía que vivir.

El hombre intentó hablar pero nada salía de su boca, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero su vista aún no mejoraba; comenzó a desesperarse, abrió su boca lo más que pudo y solo pudo dar un grito desgarrador.

De pronto se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia. Naruto se dirigió al hombre.

-Tran… tranquilo, cálmese por favor, la ambulancia ya está llegando. Solo aguante un poco más; por favor-. No entendiendo el porqué nuevamente esa voz le tranquilizo, no quiso darle más vueltas en su adolorida cabeza. Lo primero era saber, qué había pasado y como estaban su esposa e hija. De pronto el sueño comenzó a invadirle, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-¡No te duermas!, ¡despierta-teb… - No pudo seguir escuchando, aunque quisiera, su mente solo quería descansar por unos segundos, nada más que eso.

La ambulancia finalmente abrió el paso, junto con los bomberos. Logrando sacar al hombre herido. A la mujer y a la niña las dejaron allí.

Naruto solo podía apreciar nervioso como se llevaban al moreno de allí. Observó dentro del auto. De pronto una voz de uno de los paramédicos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿sabes cómo se llama el herido?- Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. El paramédico volvió a gritarle, - ¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡Revisa en la guantera! -. El rubio asintió, nervioso se acercó hacia el automóvil, intentó no observar a la mujer. No podía creer aún que estaba pasando todo aquello.

Luego de merodear un poco, encontró los documentos de conducir. Abrió la cartera. Una fotografía del hombre moreno, y aún lado su nombre, solo alcanzó a leer:

-Uchiha Sasuke; 23 años. Conjunto habitacional: Fundo Uchiha numero 432; Konoha. – Luego de terminar de leer, el paramédico le quitó el papel de las manos, mientras entraba a la ambulancia y se retiraba del lugar. Naruto con tristeza observó el cuerpo de la niña, y le pidió al hombre que estaba cerca:

-Ahora llama a la policía- El hombre le observó con algo de tristeza, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que a pesar del horrible crimen que cometió el muchacho, era valiente y asumiría su error; Naruto miro fijo a la mujer fallecida; - …Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, de diecisiete años, maté a la mujer y a la niña-. Desvió su mirada, luego de decir estas palabras. El hombre comprendió que debía delatar al chico; sin dudarlo marco.

Naruto solo pudo observar el cielo algo nebuloso, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer; cerró sus ojos agradeciéndolas, ese día el cielo lloraba aquellas dos muertes, junto a él.

**-5 años después-**

Una reja se abría, mientras se escuchaba el manojo de llaves retumbar por todo el lugar. Un guardia se dirigió al joven, la luz entraba con fuerza dentro de la fría celda, llenando con un poco de calidez el tenebroso lugar.

-Vete, eres libre. Intenta no caer de nuevo aquí-. Sonrió levemente el guardia.

Naruto, ya de unos veintidós años, agarraba su mochila, e inspiraba su infaltable cigarro; asintió hacia el guardia y caminó fuera de la celda.

No había ni rastro del Naruto de hace cinco años en sus vestimentas. Las cuales en esas épocas eran costosas y provocativas. Hoy en día con suerte se vestía con un chándal naranja holgado y un pantalón del mismo color. Así como su vestir había cambiado, también lo hiso su actitud. Aún era alegre con las personas, pero en los momentos de soledad, su introspección era tal que se hacía daño a sí mismo, sus ojeras eran ahora muy marcadas; sin sus pastillas para dormir era imposible conciliar el sueño, ya que siempre la culpa invadía su mente; aún hasta dormido.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos, algunos de los reos, le mandaban besos otros se despedían con un gesto de mano, que Naruto correspondió. Le ayudo bastante conocer ese mundo. Tal como en el exterior había de todo, personas presas por cosas tan triviales como ser vendedores ambulantes, y otros que habían hecho atrocidades y no poseían ni pisca de remordimiento. Daba gracias a los dioses sentir remordimiento, así siempre pedía perdón a la familia que había asesinado y que encontraran la paz en el paraíso, que lo disfrutaran ya que él jamás conocería aquello al momento de su muerte.

Cada paso que daba le recordaba lo bueno y lo malo, lo inexperto en un principio al entrar allí, no faltaba el que intentaba propasarse. Pero tuvo aliados que le ayudaron. En ese momento comprendió que el ocultar sus facciones, era la mejor forma en que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia, así que el chándal naranja y el gorro negro, le ayudaban bastante para pasar sin ser visto.

Al llegar al final del corredor, lo primero que apreció fue a sus padres, recibirles con un gran abrazo, y como luego de unos ruidos ensordecedores llegaba corriendo su hermano mayor; igual de rubio que él, pero con el cabello lacio y largo, y unos pequeños pero enigmáticos ojos azules; Deidara, el que le apretujaba al igual que sus padres.

- Hijo mío, al fin, esperaba tanto que llegara este día.- Lloraba mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos.

- No exageres Oka-san.- dijo con una leve sonrisa Naruto.

- Naruto, sabes que decidas lo que decidas de ahora en adelante con tu vida, te apoyaremos.- Le sonrió su padre tan rubio y de ojos azules como él.

- Gracias Oto-san.- agradeció Naruto.

- Ototo, te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas.- dijo alegre Deidara.

-Ie, Ie Dei-niisan. Yo puedo solo.- Reclamó Naruto. Deidara se negó y llevó las cosas él. Mientras todos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera. Naruto se despidió de los guardias de las salidas. Al momento de ingresar en el auto Naruto suspiró algo cansado.

El rubio mayor encendió el automóvil y comenzaron el viaje hacia su hogar. Naruto abrió la ventana, el viento meció su cabellera, cerró sus ojos. Se había dejado crecer un poquito el cabello, ahora más mechones caían por su frente, haciéndolo ver más adulto. De pronto Naruto abrió sus ojos, la imagen viva del choque atravesó su mente al momento en que su padre se detuvo en un semáforo. El mismo semáforo en que cinco años atrás había ocurrido esas muertes. Observó que en el lugar del accidente, específicamente en el poste de luz, se encontraba un pequeño altar con unas velas. Solo logró ver que dentro del altar había una imagen. El auto de su padre comenzó a moverse. Naruto observó el altar hasta que éste se perdió en el horizonte.

Cerró la ventana, no quería pensar en nada más. Solo dos cosas estaban en su mente. La primera, no depender más de sus padres. Y la segunda; encontrar como fuera a Uchiha Sasuke y confesarle su crimen.

Los días pasaron, Naruto declinó el habitar su vieja habitación, no quería reencontrarse con el Naruto del pasado. Lo único que se llevó de la habitación fue unos escritos que se encontraban pegados en la pared. Los que había escrito cuando estaba en la cárcel y pidió a su madre que los dejase en su dormitorio. Se llevó su cámara fotográfica y su macbook, hacia años en que no tecleaba en su laptop regalón. No quiso llevarse la cama completa, por lo que solo tomó el colchón. Naruto se mudó a una pequeña ampliación que se encontraba en el patio de la casa.

En un principio sus padres, más que negarse se preocuparon; les confundía y preocupaba que su hijo menor comenzara a alejarse de la familia. Naruto argumentó en que ya se había acostumbrado a su espacio y que mal que mal, el haber vivido cinco años lejos de la familia, le había ayudado a ser más independiente. Naruto intentó tranquilizar a sus padres diciéndoles que iría a la casa a desayunar, lavarse y comer todos los días. Sus padres sonrieron en ese momento y abrazaron a su hijo; Naruto había crecido. Deidara al enterarse de esto, le costó mucho aceptarlo, ambos eran muy unidos cuando adolescentes, le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a un Naruto algo más reservado, sabía en el fondo que su hermano menor seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero los años en ese lugar lo habían cambiado y sabía que el gran conflicto de Naruto era que le costaba entrar nuevamente en el círculo familiar. A pesar de todo, Deidara aceptó la petición de su hermanito; pidiéndole que cualquier cosa que aconteciera contara con él.

Fue en ese momento en que Naruto tomó la palabra de su querido hermano mayor:

- Ne, Deidara, ¿eres sensei en la escuela primaria de Konoha?- preguntó interesado. Mientras observaban en la cocina la televisión. El ruido de esta se escuchaba bastante lejano. Dejándoles hablar con más privacidad.

- Hai. Hasta que tú querido hermanito encontró trabajo.- Dijo orgulloso Deidara. Naruto sonrió.

- Ya era hora. Te costó bastante.- dijo con cizaña Naruto. Deidara frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas; Naruto no pudo aguantar la risa al ver esa cara; - Jaja… gomen gomen. Lo digo porque quiero trabajar.- dijo decidido.

Deidara lo miró curioso, pero contrariado al mismo tiempo.

-Pero Naruto, tú solo terminaste el colegio, no creo que puedas entrar como ayudante.-

Naruto bajó un poco la vista, pero sonrió, mientras comía su ramen instantáneo.

-No quiero ser ayudante. Con ser auxiliar me basta.-

- Pero Naru, ¿no quieres comenzar la universidad?; ¿aprovechar al máximo ahora que saliste de ese lugar?- dijo un preocupado Deidara, observando fijamente a su hermanito; no quería que éste hiciera el aseo; Naruto debía estudiar, recibirse, encontrar un trabajo y dedicarse a tener tranquilidad. Pero aquellos al parecer no eran los planes que pasaban por la cabeza del rubio menor.

- No. Creeme, el ser auxiliar está bien para mí-ttebayo.- Naruto al ver que su hermano no comentaba nada; añadió - Al menos por ahora-.

Deidara solo asintió, no quería presionar a su hermano. Mejor esperar a ver como tomaba su curso la situación.

-Bien. Hablaré mañana con ese Uchiha-. Dijo Deidara, mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Como reacción, Naruto paró de comer inmediatamente… ¿Uchiha?... ¿Podría llegar a ser?, al parecer su hermano no sabía o no recordaba el nombre de ese hombre.

- ¿Uchiha?...- preguntó tragando fuertemente.

- Hai. Uchiha Itachi. Es el director de la escuela Konoha, un tipo muy misterioso; pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas?-. Dijo curioso.

Naruto negó con la mano, sorbiendo lo último de su ramen. – No por nada.-; Naruto pensó que a lo mejor solo podría ser un alcance de apellidos. A pesar que ese apellido era poco común, no creía que podría ser algo cercano a Uchiha Sasuke.

Luego de unos días, Deidara cumplió con orgullo su promesa. Uchiha Itachi aceptó entrevistar a Naruto. Impresionante fue al ver al hombre, porque se parecía bastante a ese otro Uchiha que vió en el accidente. Ese rostro jamás lo olvidaría. Le costó trabajo mirarle a los ojos. Pareciera como si reviviera el suceso ahí mismo. ¿Acaso el recuerdo jamás se iría de su mente?...

-Disculpa, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó serio Itachi. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiazul. Naruto intentó reaccionar de inmediato.

- Ie, ie; continue.-

Itachi lo miró muy serio con el ceño fruncido. Como si taladrara sus pensamientos y le reclamara por lo que cometió. El corazón de Naruto golpeaba con fuera. Su rostro comenzó a ponerse blanco. Itachi en ese momento, dejó de mirarle con esa frialdad, algo confuso por la actitud del rubio.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

Naruto se levantó e indicó con el dedo la máquina para tomar agua. Necesitaba un poco. Itachi asintió. Naruto le dio la espalda un momento, tomó varios vasos de agua hasta que finalmente se armó de valor. Debía enfrentar la situación, ese Uchiha no tenía nada que ver con el otro.

-Estoy bien, solo tuve un leve mareo por el dolor de cabeza.-

- Comprendo-. Itachi tomó de uno de sus papeles, una cierta cantidad, mientras los ordenaba y Naruto volvía a sentarse en su lugar. - Bien. Sigamos, acá está tu contrato. Léelo muy bien, antes de firmar.- finalizó Itachi acercándole los papeles.

Naruto miró impresionado los papeles, no pudo evitar sonreír. Mirando al moreno; este era el primer paso para recomenzar su vida. - Gracias.- palabra que salió desde el fondo de su ser.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que comenzó a trabajar en la escuela. Era bastante complicado, ya que debía limpiar cada vez que los niños ensuciaban. Pero no se sentía mal con su trabajo, ya que le ayudaba a pensar en que debía hacer en los próximos días. Naruto llevaba el carro de limpieza hacia el lugar en donde podían descansar. Allí se encontró a un chico pelirrojo; su nombre era Sabaku no Gaara. Le costó bastante en un principio intentar alguna conversación con el chico, porque era bastante hostil. Pero conforme pasaron los días, comenzaron a hablar y discutir más seguido. En ese momento el pelirrojo, observaba la televisión mientras daban un anuncio. Naruto se recostó cansado observándolo:

"_Pronto se realizará el decimonoveno festival de Cine de Konoha; uno sin duda de los más prestigiosos de nuestra nación. Además de una importante selección de film. Las categorías de cortometrajes darán la posibilidad de estreno a los nuevos cineastas de nuestro país. Si quieres concursar, debes filmar o grabar en un máximo de 15 minutos un cortometraje con el pie forzado: Cinco personas y una calle. El plazo de entrega es en cuatro meses más. Si quieres que todos puedan conocer tu trabajo; no dudes en concursar"_

El pelirrojo observó atento el comercial.

-Si tuviera algo de dinero y un poco de tranquilidad, no dudaría en participar-.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharle.

-¿Te gusta el cine?-.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado. -Lo estudié dos años y medio.-

Naruto le observó impresionado.

-¡Vaya que bien-ttebayo!, ¿por qué no participas?-.

Gaara lo miró algo cansado. Se levantó y tomo sus cosas.

-No lo pude aprender todo, tuve que retirarme porque no pude seguir pagando mis estudios.-

Naruto lo observó con tristeza, pero negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño mirándole.

-Pero a pesar que lo tuviste que dejar por eso, ¡debes desarrollar lo que aprendiste-ttebayo! . Naruto miraba decidido a Gaara. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

- No era bueno escribiendo. Me destaque en fotografía y otras áreas. El escribir era mi debilidad.- Naruto no respondió nada;- Sin técnica para escribir, no se llega muy lejos.-

Gaara terminó de tomar sus cosas, mientras salía del lugar.

Naruto se quedó observando por la ventana unos segundos mientras encendía un cigarro, debía ser difícil sin duda lo pensaba. Naruto sabía que en el fondo, no poder cumplir un sueño, te llevaba solo al vacio interno. A él le gustaba escribir. Amaba escribir, lo comprendió en la cárcel. Ya lo hacía en sus tiempos de escuela, pero en ese sombrío y frío lugar, lo único que le llenaba era el plasmar sus emociones en el papel. Pero la angustia carcomía su alma cada vez que pensaba que tendría que vivir sin poder mostrar a nadie sus escritos. Simplemente pensaba que esa era su paga por aquel error, y debía aceptarlo. Convencido de ello, tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Tan absorto estaba que no notó como un hombre que vestía entero de negro chocaba fuertemente con él, haciéndole caer al suelo y derramando el líquido para limpiar.

-¡Oi, por qué no se fija por donde… - pero sus palabras murieron poco a poco al ver a quien le enfrentaba desde las alturas. Sus ojos se dilataron. Su cuerpo dio un leve remezón. Quería verle, quería enfrentarle, decirle la verdad, pero no esperaba jamás encontrárselo de esa manera. A pesar de que había cambiado, su rostro se mostraba ojeroso y algo demacrado, vestía un buzo muy holgado algo desgastado, pareciera como si hace minutos se hubiese levantado de la cama.

-Eso te pasa por salir sin fijarte quien anda en estos pasillos; dobe-. El hombre con su mirada fría solo se alejo, sin ayudarle ni nada. Naruto no puso atención al líquido derramado, solo sintió una leve punzada en su corazón, mezcla de un montón de sentimientos, pero por sobretodo rabia.

-¡Baka!- insultó al aire, dudaba que éste le hubiese escuchado, mientras ordenaba todo, volviendo a entrar a la sala. Su corazón latía frenético. Siempre en su mente estaba el momento en que volvería a verle y enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero jamás pensó que el destino nuevamente le daría una mala pasada. Esperó unos momentos y volvió a salir.

El ojiazul observó como fuera de la sala de dirección, al fondo del pasillo, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke conversaban; Naruto los observaba fijamente, eran parecidos. Muy parecidos, sin duda eran familiares; eso ya lo tenía claro.

De pronto Itachi observó a Naruto, le saludó con la mano y le llamó con la mano. Ya era de imaginar que el rubio en ese momento solo quería desaparecer. Sin poder negarse, caminó hacia ellos. En su mente aquella distancia entre ellos y él, era como caminar por una cuerda floja. No creía poder sostenerle la mirada a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Perdona por sacarte de tu trabajo- pidió disculpas el moreno mayor, Naruto solo hiso un gesto con la mano de despreocupación, mientras bajaba su mirada a ratos. Sentía que los ojos de Sasuke le taladraba el alma. –En fin, si no me equivoco hace poco me pediste si podía conseguirte algún trabajo extra además del de la escuela, ¿verdad?-.

Naruto solo asintió.

-Bien, tengo un trabajo para tí.- sonreía mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del menor. – El es Uchiha Sasuke; mi ototo-chan-. Naruto solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego bajar la vista. Perfecto, el destino se enseñaba con él, no esperaba aquello. Pensaba que eran familia, pero no tan directa. Una duda asaltó a su mente en ese momento. No sería… Naruto solo miró ansioso a Itachi… ¿No sería que Uchiha Itachi sabía quién era él?... No, eso era impensable. Jamás el hermano del hombre a quien le había arruinado la vida, le daría algo que le beneficiara.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, Itachi.- Naruto salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar al Uchiha menor. Mientras este se quitaba la mano de su hermano mayor.

-Tranquilo ototo.- sonrió levemente a Sasuke, mientras este seguía serio. Itachi se dirigió a Naruto. – La casa de Sasuke está hecha un asco. Me pediste un trabajo como este, y que mejor que un trabajo gracias a un conocido.- Naruto se sintió en aprietos, no podía declinar la oferta. Le tenían entre la espada y la pared.

- Eh…-

-No necesito a nadie Itachi-. Dijo serio el pelinegro.

Naruto le observó de reojo y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, pareciera como si Sasuke le mirase con sumo desprecio; -Menos a un niño- Finalizó. Naruto apretó sus manos con fuerza. Sus ojos desafiantes se enfrentaron.

- No sé si te has enterado pero tengo 22, de niño no tengo nada.- Dijo desafiante el rubio

Sasuke le observó de arriba abajo, sonrió con ironía; - Ja… con esa respuesta infantil te has delatado solo, dobe-.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, teme…- dijo enfadado Naruto. Itachi viendo que de las malas palabras a los golpes solo faltaba un paso, se colocó en medio de los dos.

- Ya cálmense los dos. No sirve de nada pelearse-. Itachi miró a Sasuke dirigiéndose a él,- Tú necesitas una mano con la limpieza y el orden, y Naruto necesita el dinero, no necesitan de una buena convivencia para eso.- argumentó Itachi. Sasuke meditó un momento, miró al rubio. El que se sintió un poco incomodo, pero le miró desafiante.

Sasuke desganado aceptó.

-Bien. A cambio no quiero que vengas todo el mes a molestarme.- miró serio a Itachi. El mayor solo sonrió incomodo. Sasuke se dirigió al rubio.

- y tú Narukyo…

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ese es mi nombre completo- dijo categórico. No le gustaba el tono en que le hablaba.

-Como sea, ¿Cuántas horas trabajas aquí?-. dijo sin importancia.

-Entre 7 am a 1-ttebayo -, Sasuke le observó curioso por esa muletilla.

- A las 2 en mi casa. ¿Tienes papel donde anotar?-. Naruto metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su overol, al no encontrar nada, negó con la cabeza.

- Yo voy a buscar, esperen-, comentó Itachi, entrando a su propia oficina.

El silencio era como un peso en el alma del rubio. Aun no creía que estuviera frente a él. Ahora que le observaba bien, a pesar del desgaste físico que tenía por lo obvio; aún tenía un rostro joven. El rubio aún recordaba la edad de éste que se encontraba marcada en la cedula de identidad, hoy el moreno debía tener 28 años. Aún era joven, pero a causa de no preocuparse por el mismo, pareciera que tuviera unos años más encima.

-Mañana irás a las 2 en punto, no me gusta el retraso. Y te irás a las 8.- le observó con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio le miró incrédulo. -¡¿Nani?!, ¡no soy tu esclavo-ttebayo!- Le dijo con ira. – No me puedes pedir que trabaje una hora más de lo que hago aquí-.

-Te pagaré lo mismo que se te paga aquí. Así que no te quejes, usuratonkachi.- se volteó mirando hacia una ventana cercana. Naruto aguantó su ira, sus manos estaban casi moradas por como apretaba sus puños. Ese Uchiha tenía un ego por las nubes.

Segundos después llegó Itachi, mientras le entregaba un papel escrito a Naruto.

-Esta es la dirección, espero que no te sea difícil llegar. Mi ototo es un ermitaño.- Sasuke volvió sus ojos rápidamente hacia Itachi, mirándole con enfado. Pero Itachi no se inmutó, - Su casa queda a las afueras, en el papel agregué los buses que te acercan allí. Cualquier duda, ahí está el teléfono de mi ototo. –Naruto asintió mientras recibía el papel.

- Eso último era innecesario Aniki.-

Naruto miró a Sasuke, ¿acaso el moreno menor siempre era así?, ¿o habrá él causado ese comportamiento por lo sucedido?, un vacio se instaló en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad. Bajó su mirada algo apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿no entendiste alguna cosa?- preguntó confundido Itachi al ver el rostro de Naruto. Naruto dio un pequeño salto al reaccionar, miró de reojo a Sasuke, este ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, le miraba curioso. Naruto pasó sus ojos hacia Itachi, sonriendo.

- Ie, ie. Solo que tengo un poco de hambre. Creo que ya es la hora del almuerzo.-

Itachi observó el reloj que marcaba las una y el término del trabajo de Naruto.

-Tienes razón. Ve Naruto, nos vemos mañana. –

- Hai. – asintió el rubio.

-Mañana a las 2 en mi casa.- dijo categórico el moreno menor.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, -¿y cuánto me lleva llegar de aquí a la casa?-

-Una hora-

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Y a qué hora almorzaré-ttebayo?- dijo haciendo un leve puchero enfadado. Sasuke solo pasó a un lado de él.

- Ese no es mi asunto. A las dos, usuratonkachi. Si no, pierdes el trabajo. – dijo marchándose, Itachi y Naruto solo podían apreciar la espalda del moreno mientras se marchaba.

- Gomen ne Naruto-.

- Ie. Me ha dado trabajo y se lo agradezco, no tengo de qué quejarme - Dijo sonriendo a Itachi, mal que mal y a pesar de todo, era su compensa.

En aquel momento, un rubio de cabello largo, llevaba una montonera de libros de arte en sus manos intentando no perder el equilibrio, caminaba con cuidado para no toparse con nada hasta llegar a la sala de dirección, a lo lejos se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor y el Uchiha.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aún acá?- preguntó confundido.

- Estaba conversando.- sonrió.

Itachi y Deidara se observaron un momento. Deidara miró a su hermano. – ¿Te llevo a casa? Aun estoy en la hora de almuerzo, puedo ir a dejarte y volver.-

-Ie oniisan, tienes que almorzar, además te toca clase, ¿no?-

-Ah… y con el curso mas desordenado. – Suspiró desganado, - pero tengo que hacerme el ánimo -.

- Jeje te deseo suerte niisan. Yo tomo mis cosas y me marcho a casa; - se despidió de ambos. –¡Hasta mañana-ttebayo!- dijo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña sala a buscar su bolso.

Deidara se volvió a Itachi, taladrándole con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablaban tú y mi ototo?-

Itachi sonrió de medio lado. – Ha… ¿estás celoso?-

Deidara continuó con su mirada seria. – No seas estúpido. ¿De qué hablaste?- más que una pregunta parecía una exigencia.

-Vaya como tratas a tu jefe.- levantó sus hombros riendo sarcástico.

Deidara suspiró cansado;- No me hagas hablar Itachi; por favor. No tengo tiempo para tu acoso. Repito; ¿qué le dijiste?- Itachi pasó su rostro a uno más serio.

-No te preocupes, él hace una semana me preguntó si tenía un trabajo extra porque quería ganar algo más de dinero. Y yo solo se lo dí-.

-¿Trabajo de qué?

- Lo mismo que acá

- ¡¿Nani?!, ¡Kuso!...- maldijo Deidara, estuvo a punto de estampar los libros en el suelo, pero se contuvo;- ¡El debería estar estudiando, no trabajando como condenado!-

Itachi miró por el lugar donde se había marchado el rubio.

-Si él se siente bien yendo por este camino. Tú por muy hermano que seas, no debes obstaculizarlo.- Deidara miró interesado a Itachi. – Es normal preocuparse, pero el debe vivir su vida como quiera, Deidara. Si para él, hacer estas cosas es su compensa. Él sabrá hasta cuando lo hará.- Deidara miró confuso a Itachi. - Mal que mal, el haber estado en la cárcel siendo tan joven, debe haber sido muy complicado para él.- Finalizó Itachi. Deidara solo asintió.

Itachi golpeó con su dedo índice la frente del rubio, acercándose a él, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos en mi despacho?-

Deidara se quedó algo sorprendido mirando esos ojos negros. Algo en ellos le irritaba, pero al mismo tiempo le llamaban a explorarlos.

Deidara de un manotazo sacó la mano del Uchiha de encima.

-¡¿No tienes a quién más molestar idiota?! No tengo ánimos para esto- medio gritó teniendo cuidado de no votar los libros. Itachi solo le miraba tranquilamente.

Deidara enfadado le entregó un papel.

-La cartola de notas del tercer grado.- Itachi la recibió. – Si no tienes nada más que decirme; me retiro.- Deidara dio media vuelta. Dando pasos enfadados hacia la biblioteca para devolver los libros.

Itachi solo lo observó desde la distancia, sonriendo algo incomodo por el carácter del rubio. El moreno solo podía pensar en el por qué su hermano y Deidara solo sabían gritarle; frustrado entró a su despacho a almorzar a solas.

Naruto a ratos observaba de reojo el reloj de pasillo, mientras limpiaba con la escoba; solo faltaban minutos para las una. Para correr a arreglar todo y enfrentarse a él.

De un momento a otro sonó con fuerza el timbre de la escuela. Naruto rápidamente ordenó sus cosas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala; dejó agua hirviendo en la maquina, mientras ordenaba su bolso, aprovechando, cambió su overol azul a su ahorra chándal naranja; mientras terminaba de cerrar el cierre del chándal la maquina finalizó. Naruto sacó de su bolso un ramen instantáneo, le colocó agua. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado 8 minutos. Por suerte la estación de buses estaba a tan solo tres cuadras. Naruto esperó a que el ramen absorbiera toda el agua. A hacerlo, tomó su bolso, y su ramen y salió caminando apresurado.

-¡Shotto matte!- Gritó llegando donde el bus se encontraba, ya estaba a punto de salir de allí. Cansado le entregó el ticket al chofer al subir.

El ojiazul se adentró en el bus hasta encontrar su lugar. Con cuidado se sentó mientras abría su ramen instantáneo, miró deprimido su tan adorada comida. La que con el zamarreo de la caminata y el tiempo que pasó se había sobrecosido y para colmo estaban más o menos fríos; no había cosa más desagradable que comerlos así. Resignado comenzó a comer mientras el bus salía de la estación.

Ya había pasado una media hora o un poco más, Naruto apoyado en el ventanal despertaba poco a poco. Observó hacia arriba, un pequeño reloj marcaba la hora, 1:47. Naruto se inquietó. ¿Aún no llegaban?, observó los asientos, muy pocos pasajeros quedaban en el bus. El rubio miró hacia afuera. Sonrió levemente al ver el lugar. Eran unos campos verdes muy frondosos y llenos de vida, entremedio lograban verse casas bastante grandes. El rubio volvió a leer el papel:

_Aquí las instrucciones, debes pedir que te dejen donde comienzan los árboles de Sakura; donde vive mi Ototo se llama "Conjunto habitacional: Fundo Uchiha numero 432; Konoha.". Cualquier duda, su número es el: 55206308._

Naruto observó por la ventana, recordaba más o menos el lugar cuando tomó la cedula de identidad del moreno, jamás pensó que en ese momento estaría yendo a ese lugar. El rubio puso más atención al camino hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver unos árboles de Sakura, aunque se encontraban secos, estaba seguro que eran árboles de flores de cerezo. El ojiazul rápidamente tomó su bolso y se acercó al chofer indicando su próxima parada. El chofer solo asintió mientras detenía el bus.

Naruto caminaba por el camino de los árboles. Se entristeció al verles, los árboles de Sakura en invierno eran algo secos, pero aquellos parecieran que no hubiesen recibido agua en meses. Al seguir caminando, logró encontrarse con un muro de arbustos secos y un panel de fierro que impedía el paso. Se preguntó si ese sería el lugar, de pronto entre los arbustos secos se veía un numero, el ojiazul removió algunas ramas y pudo leer: _"Fundo Uchiha"; 432_. Había un pequeño timbre en un lado, supuso que debía estar en buen estado y sin dudar, lo marcó.

Esperó unos minutos, supuso que algo no estaba bien, porque ya hace rato había tocado el timbre y aún nadie sabía. Quizás el moreno quería hacerle una mala pasada, humillándole para llegar allá y luego no abrir. El rubio colocó su bolso en su hombro, comenzando la caminata hacia la carretera. Ojala pasara luego otro bus de vuelta al centro de Konoha.

Pero tras unos pasos, la puerta sonó con fuerza y se abrió. Naruto observó intrigado, pero nadie salió a recibirle. Confundido, asomó su cabeza a través de ella. Muy a lo lejos, observó una casa al parecer bastante descuidada, al igual que los árboles dentro del fundo. Naruto pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras caminaba lograba apreciar la inmensidad de hectáreas que tenía el lugar; lástima que pareciese todo como si estuviera muerto.

Luego de una caminata de unos cuantos minutos llegó. Era una casa, mitad de construcción solida y la otra mitad de madera. En sus mejores años, debió ser una casa perfecta. Hoy, solo era sucia y descuidada. Al igual que el auto, un modelo KIA antiguo se encontraba a un lado de la casa, el ojiazul calculó que ese auto debía ser más o menos a principio de los 90. Tocó la puerta con fuerza, se sentía nervioso. Se preguntaba a ratos el porqué de haber ido, pero estaba seguro. Hoy le diría la verdad.

Mientras esperaba, sentía un vacio en el estomago y unas punzadas en medio; supuso que debía deberse a lo que enfrentaría e unos momentos más. La puerta se abrió con rapidez, mostrando a un moreno desordenado y en pijama. Naruto se sorprendió al verle, ¡¿por favor, eran las 2 y aún estaba en pijama?!

El moreno miró su reloj de mano;- Las 2 con diez minutos- le observó enfadado.

-No me esperaba que tu casa estuviera tan lejos de la carretera.- se justificaba el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si te vas a comprometer a llegar a las dos, ingéniatelas y llega a la hora, dobe. –

- Teme, eres un…- de pronto un retorcijón en su estomago, sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le observaba, pero sin cambiar su expresión enfadada.

- Pasa.- dijo el moreno, abriendo la puerta, mientras se volteaba yendo a alguna parte de la casa, sin esperar al rubio.

Naruto entró algo adolorido y cerró la puerta. El dolor le molestaba, no tenía que perder tiempo. Debía decirlo.

-Ne… Sasuke, yo…-

- ¿No viniste a trabajar?, comienza. Yo voy a preparar un té.-

El rubio sin poder decir o hacer más comenzó a limpiar el living. Había un montón de libros repartidos, y al parecer también una inmensa colección de películas repartidas. Unos trípodes desordenados y algunos accesorios de cámaras. En ese momento notó que quizás el moreno debía dedicarse a la fotografía o algo parecido. El dolor comenzó a volver, inquieto se sentó en el salón aferrándose con su mano el estomago. Sin poder evitarlo corrió a la cocina.

-¡¿Ne… ne… donde está el baño?!- Medio gritó el rubio. El ojinegro sin inmutarse le indicó hacia la derecha. El rubio fue corriendo hasta encontrarlo. A los pocos minutos salió, su cara estaba empapada. Se sentía extraño, algo debió hacer estragos en su estómago.

Se sentó nuevamente en uno de los sofás, observando la gran pila de libros y demás cosas. ¿Cómo ordenaría todo aquello?, de pronto una taza de algo caliente interrumpió su visión. Sasuke le entregaba la taza humeante. Naruto miró escéptico. Sasuke suspiró cansado, argumentando:

-Son una mezcla de hierbas, te sentaran mejor.- tomó su propio té en su tasa.

Naruto tomó rápidamente el té, sabía que debía ordenar. Pero el ver a Sasuke tan calmado pero al mismo tiempo tan ausente, sabía que todo lo que acontecía se debía a lo que él le había causado; ya no podía retractarlo más.

-Ne… Sasuke, yo debo decirte algo importante-. Dijo serio. Mientras apretaba un poco su chándal naranja con sus manos, bastante nervioso, el moreno le observó.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más. Naruto dejó el tazón encima de la mesa. Ambos se observaban detenidamente, la mirada rasgada de color ónix versus los enormes y sinceros ojos color zafiro.

El rubio sabía que no podía más con ese peso en su corazón.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué pasará?, ¿lo contará? Esto y más en el segundo capítulo titulado** "H e l p"**

Iré actualizando constantemente, este fanfiction está algo avanzado en lo que llevo escrito, por lo que iré actualizando cada semana o un poquito más, pero de seguro no más de dos, contabilizo unos 10 a 13 capítulos. En fin, muchas gracias por dedicarse a leer estas páginas. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en el capítulo 2.

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película Another-Earth, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__."_


	2. Capitulo Dos: H e l p

Nota aclaratoria:

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película La Otra Tierra, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__." _

Dada estas explicaciones, podemos proseguir…

**H e l p**

(Capítulo II)

Naruto comenzó a dudar. ¿Valía la pena decirlo?, por supuesto que sí. Pero también tenía miedo. No podía negarlo, ¿quién iba a pensar que Uzumaki Naruto tendría miedo de la reacción de Uchiha Sasuke? No debía. Al menos aún no podía decirlo.

-¿Qué me querías decir?- insistió el moreno al ver como Naruto no se atrevía a continuar.

La mente de Naruto quedó unos momentos en blanco. Sin saber que contestar a eso, solo lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Yo… ¿por dónde quieres que empiece el aseo?- Para qué negarlo; ¡que pregunta más estúpida!, pensó. Observó a Sasuke, el que rió de medio lado. El rubio no pudo evitar su curiosidad, en todo este tiempo jamás le había visto dar, siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso era lo tan importante que querías decirme, usuratonkachi?-

El rubio cerró sus ojos y puño con fuerza dejando la taza en la mesa de centro, y levantándose en el acto, sabía que lo primero que dijo su mente y sus labios, no había sido lo más elaborado que puede dar la psiquis humana, pero tampoco era para que le insultara. Con su orgullo herido, argumentó una escusa rápida.

-Es importante saber en qué lugares vas a estar en la casa, para yo poder limpiar los que no ocupes con tranquilidad y sin encontrarnos-ttebayo.-

El moreno le observó durante unos segundos, el rubio se preguntaba que tanto le observaba.

– Por primera vez te encuentro la razón, dobe.-

-Deja de hablarme así ¿quieres? tengo nombre, soy Uzumaki Naruto para ti, me da igual si me quieres llamar por mi nombre o apellido, pero no me insultes teme.-

El moreno tranquilamente tomó un diario que estaba en la esquina de la mesa de centro, leyendo la primera página, para luego observar al rubio.

-Mira quien está insultando ahora. No me interesa como te llames, o quien seas, viniste por dinero ¿no?, limpia las habitaciones que solo están abiertas.- le increpó el moreno, con una frialdad que se asemejaba al polo norte, si Naruto no supiera que el moreno había podido formar una familia, pensaría que esos ojos y actitud podían torturar hasta a un niño.

Naruto no pudo evitar esa mirada repleta de frialdad. Era una muralla de odio y resentimiento, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Su corazón latía frenético. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría esto, pero debía hacerlo. De todas formas asintió a lo que decía el moreno, mal que mal, Naruto era el empleado.

-Entonces trabaja, no te voy a dar dinero sin que hagas nada.- El moreno sonrió de medio lado, Naruto volvió a mirar curioso, pero esa media sonrisa no reflejaba nada a la de antes; - A menos que quieras ganar dinero de otra forma-.

El rubio tembló ligeramente. El tono de voz y la mirada que le dio el moreno, le causaron una sensación extraña, pero también de humillación. Uno por algo que no comprendió, dos por como lo catalogaba, y tres acaso y después de todo, ¿podía tener relaciones pasajeras luego de todo lo que había pasado?, en ese momento Naruto no sintió pena por el moreno; sintió rabia e ira al saber lo que había cometido el moreno, era obvio que no había guardado un luto muy largo por la muerte de su familia.

-Eres un imbécil.- Terminó de decir, para luego darle la espada. Tomar la pala y escoba, para dirigirse a otra habitación a limpiar.

El moreno solo se limitó a abrir el diario y comenzar a leer. No era su intención joderle la existencia a alguien, menos a un "niño" como era Naruto, pero algo en él lo irritaba y no lo dejaba actuar correctamente. No tenía idea que era, supuso que quizás fuese porque además de las mujeres que encontraba por allí para acostarse de vez en cuando, no asistía nadie más a su casa.

El rubio tardo una hora en cada pieza, partiendo por la que parecía ser una biblioteca. El suelo estaba repleto de botellas vacías de whisky, coñac, vodka, tequilla, entre otras bebidas alcohólicas y unas tantas latas de cerveza. Al parecer el moreno le gustaba bastante ese tipo de bebidas. Le costó bastante ordenar la pila de libros, ya que el moreno los tenía ordenado por autor. El escritorio envuelto en polvo, ahora mostraba su color oscuro, bastante pulcro. Se dirigió a otra habitación en donde había una gran cantidad de películas, con un televisor en medio y un reproductor. Al parecer al moreno le gustaban bastante las películas. Empezó a apilarlas por Sagas, hasta que de pronto encontró una estantería en donde se encontraban unos pequeños trofeos. Al parecer eran premios: Mejor Dirección festival de la Nube, Mejor guión festival de Suna, Mejor fotografía Festival del Viento, Mejor Montaje festival de Konoha séptima versión, mejor banda sonora… y así sucesivamente. Naruto observaba sorprendido, un montón de premios en diferentes ciudades, y unas cuantas fotografías de un moreno más joven recibiendo dichos premios, Sasuke era Cineasta. Naruto apiló y ordenó por año los premios y las fotografías, en una esquina apreció un montón de turros de hojas blancas anilladas. Comenzó a ojearlas sin poderlo evitar y cuál fue su sorpresa al observar que todos ellos eran guiones, por lo menos unos 20 guiones de unas 80 a 120 páginas, otros unos tantos borradores. Fascinado observaba como la mente del moreno podía crear tanta escritura.

-No te he dado permiso para registrar mis cosas, dobe.- Naruto inmediatamente por el susto botó uno de los guiones que estaba leyendo. Maldijo al aire por el susto, y lo recogió, comenzó a apilarlos mientras observaba de reojo al moreno, él que le miraba enfadado.

- Estoy terminando esta sala.- argumentaba mientras se llevaba las bolsas de basura del lugar.

- Apresúrate, que son las 7, te queda una hora y aun hay mucho.- el moreno se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

Naruto lo miró algo enojado desde el pasillo. El rubio sabía lo que le había provocado el alcohol a él y a Sasuke, a causa de este sus vidas se cruzaron de una mala forma. Él había logrado dejarlo paulatinamente, y más al entrar a la cárcel. Si bebía era porque no podía zafarse de eso, pero en cuanto tomaba un vaso, no continuaba. Naruto había aprendido la lección, pero al parecer para Sasuke fue todo lo contrario, se refugió en él. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Naruto se dirigió al segundo piso.

Al llegar, abrió la primera puerta; estaba algo trabada, pero sin gran esfuerzo logró abrirla, y las consecuencias al observó de frente, no pudo evitarlo, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón se encogió al ver aquella habitación. Por lo que deducía debía ser la de la niña. Estaba llena de polvo, pero algunas cosas por lo que se notaba no habían sido tocadas en años. Unos peluches en unas repisas completamente deslavados y ennegrecidos por el polvo. La pequeña cama, con el cubrecamas sucio. Naruto no tenía el valor de entrar. El remordimiento era muy grande. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás y limpiar otra habitación. No estaba aún preparado para ésta. Pero mientras retrocedía, chocó con el torso del moreno. Naruto se sobresaltó levemente, sobre todo al ver los ojos decaídos y sin brillo del moreno. Apretó la mano que sostenía la escoba con fuerza agachando la mirada, intentó caminar hacia el pasillo, pero la mano del moreno se interpuso en su paso; apoyándola con fuerza en el umbral de la puerta. El rubio solo se quedó inmóvil, observándole.

-¿Qué te dije sobre las piezas?-; el rubio no contesto. El moreno observaba fijamente la habitación. – No puedo creer que no pudieras obedecer algo tan simple.-

- Yo…

- Escúchame bien- Sasuke cerró con fuerza la puerta, empujando al rubio, el que tropezó y se afirmó en la puerta, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha. Las manos del moreno estaban apoyadas aun lado de la cabeza rubia. – ¡Esta habitación no la tocas ni la limpias! Si llego a ver de nuevo la puerta abierta…- pero el moreno aminoró el tono poco a poco, al notar un temblor en el rubio, quizás tan solo quizás, se había pasado al hablarle así. Intentó suspirar, para hablar más calmado. Mientras bajaba sus brazos, el rubio solo se apartó; - Solo intenta…

- El no limpiarla no te la traerá de vuelta.- Interrumpió el ojiazul. El moreno observó al rubio fijamente, al igual que éste a él. Se podía apreciar que el rubio temblaba, era innegable, pero no de miedo por la situación anterior; sino de rabia. Rabia con él mismo, rabia con Sasuke. Eran múltiples los motivos y no podía comprenderlos bien, pero sí uno de ellos.

- Cállate y termina tu trabajo.- intentó no darle importancia al asunto, no quería hablar de eso con el rubio.

- El no ordenarla solo la condena a no descansar.- Para Naruto aquel era el motivo que más distinguía por sobre los demás en su tornado de emociones. Pero como si de una bofetada se tratase, el rostro del moreno se desestabilizó, pero solo fue un leve momento para luego mirarle con un odio que no había apreciado con anterioridad el rubio. Naruto sintió esa mirada como un cuchillo adentrándose en su pecho. ¿Si así le miraba tan solo por decirle aquello, como sería si le dijese la verdad?... sabía que esa mirada la merecía.

- ¡¿Y qué sabes tú?! Que yo sepa jamás has formado una familia. Por lo que me contaron estuviste en la cárcel, solo has conocido la lucha y la independencia. Nunca has tenido un lazo así, tener una familia y que después te la quiten.- el moreno en toda esa argumentación se había acercado al rubio. Naruto intentó sostenerle la mirada todo el tiempo, aunque cada palabra le taladrara el alma. – ¡Tú no tienes idea lo que yo siento; idiota!- y sin poderlo evitar Sasuke le golpeó, dándole un puñetazo fuerte. Mandando al rubio al suelo, tirando de paso los utensilios de aseo. Naruto algo aturdido solo se levantó lentamente, pasando su mano por la comisura de sus labios, mirando la sangre, sus ojos en aquel momento perdieron todo el brillo que algún día Sasuke conoció. El moreno respiraba agitado, poco a poco el remordimiento por haberle golpeado comenzó a aflorar, pero jamás lo admitiría. El rubio miraba la sangre, mientras la pasaba por sus dedos.

- Tienes razón.- el rubio seguía en su mundo, sin siquiera mirarle. –Jamás he formado una familia y nunca lo haré. No podría vivir con ello. – El moreno lo miraba extrañado pero aun furioso;- Pero si he experimentado lo que es vivir con algo que no te deja dormir, que te mantiene en el dolor. Aun así…- el rubio miró al moreno, y éste pudo apreciar que los ojos azules habían vuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a iluminarse como siempre;

–… Intento mejorarlo, intento superarlo, no intento vivir de los recuerdos, solo intento vivir el presente.- El moreno solo le observaba algo descolocado. El rubio dejó la pala y la escoba. Caminando a un lado de Sasuke, para bajar las escaleras. No sin antes decirle; - Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Sasuke-. Y sin más el rubio bajó las escaleras.

El moreno solo pudo escuchar el sonar de la puerta. Observó por la ventana de una de las habitaciones, los últimos rayos de sol comenzaban a marcharse al igual que el rubio hiso. Sasuke solo sonrió algo cansado apoyándose en el umbral de una de las habitaciones, tomando el peso que las palabras del rubio habían calado en él. Aunque las dudas carcomieran su cerebro al haber escuchado al rubio, lo último que pensó antes de cerrar sus orbes negras fue en ¿qué podría haber cometido el rubio como para vivir así?

Naruto caminaba por la carretera, ya el sol se había marchado y estaba bastante oscuro. Pero el rubio jamás se cuestionó nada en su alrededor, solo caminaba cabizbajo sosteniendo con sus manos los amarres de su mochila. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho al moreno. En un momento se arrepintió. ¿Quién era él para decirle eso?, él que le había traído todo el mal que Sasuke estaba viviendo. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No ayudaba el seguir presionándose. Sabía que esa sensación de culpa jamás se alejaría de él. Pero era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir, el problema no era solo ello. Sino que las emociones se intensificaban al estar con el moreno. Suspiró cansado. Aún le dolía un poco la comisura de sus labios.

De pronto observó su alrededor. ¿Tan lejos estaba de todo?, las luces de los faroles que iluminaban la carretera no eran suficientes. Si algún camión no lo veía ese sería su fin. Con la caminata y sus pensamientos había olvidado tomar algún bus que a lo mejor pasó junto a él. Todo estaba muy oscuro, el sonido de las cigarras eran sus únicos compañeros. El rubio comenzó a sentir algo de frío y hambre. Claro, si solo había comido ramen y algo para el dolor de su estomago. Volteó a observar la carretera por si venía algún bus. Pero nada.

Continuó caminando, al menos así ocupaba el tiempo. Pensó que quizás ese había sido el último encuentro con el moreno menor, mal que mal, Sasuke se había enfadado con él por lo que le había dicho. El rubio subió su mirada al cielo estrellado, tan solo pensando en que no podía darse por vencido solo por una pelea. Debía retribuirle al moreno, sino jamás estaría tranquilo y no entendiendo el porqué pensó que si él no retribuía, la familia fallecida tampoco le perdonaría. Naruto sonrió melancólico. A veces en las noches oraba creyendo en que las almas de la mujer e hija del moreno podían escucharle. Como siempre partía la oración con el debido perdón, para luego contarles lo que había hecho durante el día. Intentando así liberar su alma y sentir que quizás ellas podían escucharle, ya no solo por perdón, para él eso ya era un hábito. Si ellas no le escuchaban, el rubio no podría vivir pensando en que sus almas solo murieron y no pudieron encontrar la paz. Esa era su lucha, ese era su destino, velar por la familia completa. Por ello no le importaba si Sasuke le pegaba o hiciera lo que quisiera, él debía ayudarle. El debía ayudar a la familia que había destruido.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente, al sentir un automóvil cerca, no había pasado alguno hace unos minutos. El automóvil comenzó a descender la velocidad, acercándose a él. El rubio solo pensó en que no se detuviera por nada del mundo a su lado. No había como zafarse de esa situación si es que pasara algo. Pero como siempre pensó, el destino jamás le daba una buena chance.

Un bocinazo.

El rubio continuó caminando.

Dos bocinazos.

El automóvil había descendido su velocidad, casi estaba a la par de la caminata del rubio. Naruto solo intentaba pensar en qué hacer en una situación como esa, en ningún momento miró a su lado, tan solo observaba hacia el frente y esa interminable carretera oscura.

Tres bocinazos repetitivos y ansiosos.

-¡Hey Dobe!-.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver y sus ojos se toparon con el ónix del moreno.

-No te preocupes no soy un violador, usuratonkachi.-

El rubio solo mostró una mueca desconcertada mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera. El moreno solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué esperas?; sube-

- No-

El moreno le miró extrañado. -¿Y qué tienes pensado, caminar hasta tu casa?- se mofó del rubio, sabiendo que se molestaría.

Y sin equivocarse el rubio le miró enfadado; - Tiene que estar por pasar otro bus, así que vuelve a tu casa; teme-.

-El último bus pasó hace quince minutos. No entiendo por qué no lo tomaste, dobe.-

- No estaba pensando…- el moreno le miró mofándose, el rubio se puso a la defensiva de inmediato,- No estaba atento, quiero decir.- en un momento una duda asaltó su mente.- ¿Cómo supiste que yo no lo tomé-ttebayo?-

El moreno solo desvió su mirada ligeramente. Aun así respondió; - Pensé que quizás hubieras preferido caminar un poco más antes de tomar el bus. Y mira que no me equivoqué.-

El rubio lo miró curioso pero luego sonrió, Naruto comprendió en ese momento que Sasuke no era una persona tan fría. El rubio abrió la puerta del antiguo automóvil, el moreno miró curioso, no pensó que el rubio accedería tan rápido.

-Bien, entonces, ¿vamos a mi casa?- preguntó el ojiazul. El moreno asintió. El rubio sonrió agradecido. Así el automóvil se encaminó por la carretera hasta entrar a la ciudad.

Cuando ya iban entrando a la ciudad. El rubio intentó prender la radio del auto, el silencio les agobiaba un poco, pero la radio no encendía.

-Ni lo intentes. Es un automóvil viejo, la señal es demasiado mala. Escucharás todo con estática.- argumentó el moreno. El rubio se cruzó de brazos haciendo un leve puchero, algo a lo que el moreno sonrió. –Pronto cambiaré este auto.-

El rubio lo miró curioso. Observando todo el automóvil, a pesar de estar antiguo tenía su encanto.

- Pero, está bastante bien.-

- Ni siquiera puedo escuchar radio, además dudo que acepten la revisión técnica del automóvil. De todas formas, ya vivió bastantes años. – Dio unas palmadas a la parte delantera del auto, sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Y qué piensas comprar?-. El rubio se acomodó, observando que ya entraban por el barrio donde vivía.

El moreno levantó sus hombros, no sabiendo que responder. - No lo sé. Supongo que un automóvil grande, siempre me han gustado. Aunque prefiero uno más nuevo.-

El rubio no pudiendo evitarlo mordió su labio herido. No le gustaban los automóviles grandes. Después de lo que ocurrió ese día, los odiaba, más aun las camionetas. Esperaba que Sasuke no comprara uno.

No se había fijado en las punzadas hasta que comenzó a dolerle demasiado. No pudo evitar quejarse.

-¡Esta maldita herida que me dejaste teme! Me rompí de nuevo-ttebayo. – el rubio alegaba. El moreno le miró algo curioso.

-Aquí a la izquierda- indicó el rubio ya notando que estaban cerca. El moreno viró el automóvil, y se estacionó en el lugar. Una casa de nivel socioeconómico medio-alto, miró al rubio. La casa no reflejaba para nada a como Naruto debería vestirse. La ropa holgada y algo rota no combinaba con lo que veía, le resultó bastante extraño.

- Bien, teme. Arigato por dejarme en mi ca...- y antes que el rubio pudiera bajar, el moreno le agarró del brazo, abrió la guantera del auto sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. El rubio le miró curioso.

- No vas a presentarte en tu casa con esa herida, dobe.- dijo el moreno mientras abría una cajita de algodones; el rubio le miró con un puchero enfadado.

-Pero si tú me la hiciste, teme-

El moreno abrió el alcohol y depositó un poco en el algodón.

-Haber, ven- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del ojiazul y palpaba con el algodón mojado la zona alrededor de la herida. El rubio se quejaba. – No seas infantil, que no es para tanto y quédate quieto.- volvió a sacar otro algodón y le colocó yodo, para luego colocárselo en la herida. El rubio saltó levemente.

- ¡Hay teme me molesta!- se quejó intentando alejar la mano del Uchiha menor.

- Vamos, esto no es nada comparado a las peleas de la cárcel, ¿o no?- el moreno se recriminó en el mismo momento en que lo dijo. El rubio solo sonrió intentando no darle importancia.

- ¡Ni comparación, teme! De esas peleas salía inconscien…- el moreno paro de lleno al escuchar. El rubio se incomodó, no quería decir eso, Sasuke pensaría quizás que cosas. – Quiero decir que eran malas, pero una herida siempre molesta aunque sea pequeña-ttebayo.- sonrió. El moreno no quiso ahondar más en ello, prefería dejar esos comentarios para él mismo. Terminó de limpiar la herida, colocándole un parche.

- Bien, ahora está mejor. –

- ¡Hai!- sonrió el rubio. – Bien Sasuke, gracias por traerme, etto…- el rubio no sabía cómo mencionarle lo de la limpieza, quizás el moreno no quería que fuera de nuevo. Lo observó durante unos momentos, intentando pensar en una argumentación. El moreno solo suspiró, para luego mirarle con tranquilidad. Naruto se sorprendió, ya que en todo esto no había visto la mirada calmada del Uchiha.

- Mañana a la misma hora; desde las dos.- concluyó. El rubio solo sintió una leve corriente pasar por su cuerpo; una de satisfacción.

- ¡Hai-dattebayo!- respondió mientras salía del automóvil, el moreno partió y observó por el espejo retrovisor, como Naruto era abrazado por su madre, mientras ingresaba. El moreno sonrió levemente, pero tenía muchas dudas sobre la vida del rubio. Naruto sin duda, era una persona impredecible.

Naruto entraba a la azotea, mientras se recostaba en la cama. Había sido muy complicado engañar a Kushina para que no le embriagara con preguntas respecto a su herida. No era para tanto, había soportado cosas peores en la cárcel. Pero eso sí, jamás hubo un sentimiento de por medio. Ese golpe fue más doloroso psicológicamente que muchos de los que soportó allí.

Sintió de pronto la necesidad de escribir. Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, y necesitaba plasmar su sentir. Sin más se levantó, prendió su macbook y observó el lugar. Necesitaba un pie forzado para inspirarse, en ello se observó en un espejo durante largo tiempo, y sus manos escribieron "HOMBRE" en la hoja, pero necesitaba de otra cosa, su cuerpo se posó en la ventana observando el cielo oscuro, como un rayo de luz sus pensamientos comenzaron a reflejarse en la hoja en blanco, escribiendo un pequeño relato sobre las estrellas y el hombre de hoy.

Eran las 2:30 de la mañana y aún no terminaba de escribir. Estaba sumamente inspirado y desgraciadamente el sueño aun no venía a su cabeza, por suerte ya le quedaba poco para terminar su relato de unas cuatro páginas. Luego de finalizarlo, apagó la computadora, se recostó y observó por última vez el reloj; las 3:30. El sueño al fin comenzaba a presentarse, no pudo evitar un último pensamiento. Sin duda mañana estaría con tanto sueño que le dolería la cabeza.

Sentía sonar el despertador hace ya varios minutos, quizás más que minutos. No quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a penetrar en la habitación y el sueño se estaba yendo, a causa de las molestias ambientales. Intentó alcanzar el reloj, pero este se cayó dando un buen estruendo. Naruto se tapó los oídos, enfadado se levantó. Observó el celular, sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos. Esa no podía ser la hora; ¡las 8 de la mañana! ¡Él debía haber entrado hace más de tres horas y algo al colegio! Sin duda Itachi lo colocaría patitas en la calle. Sin más, se levantó con rapidez, no tenía tiempo de ducharse así que cambió de ropa y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras con rapidez, logró tomar una manzana más una barrita energética que siempre Kushina hacia el día anterior, para reponer energías. Bendita su madre que preparaba esas cosas, sino estaría sin energía durante varias horas. No había nadie en el hogar y con obviedad, todos estaban trabajando.

Cansado se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. El guardia le había mirado con bastante molestia al verle llegar tarde. Si él le observó de esa manera no quería ni imaginar cómo le miraría el rector. Sin más, llegó donde él; abriendo la puerta y disculpándose en el acto.

-Gomen, Gomen nasai Itachi-sa….- dio una profunda reverencia, pero sus palabras acabaron al instante al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Itachi estaba abrazando a Deidara de una forma muy cariñosa, y al parecer él había roto un momento algo íntimo.

-¡Hay gomen nii-san! – se sonrojó el rubio menor.

El rubio mayor estaba sumamente rojo, se alejó con rapidez del mayor.

-No era mi intención interrumpir, demo…- intentaba excusarse el rubio.

- No molestas ototo-chan, de hecho yo ya me iba.- observó de reojo a Itachi, y este asintió. Deidara se retiró del lugar. Dejando a Naruto con el alma en un hilo. Perfecto, además de llegar tarde había invadido la intimidad del rector. Itachi le observaba algo serio, cosa que Naruto tomó muy mal. Intentó excusarse lo más rápido que pudo.

- Yo etto… de verdad no era mi intención interrumpir y menos llegar tan tarde; lo siento muchísimo Itachi-san – dio una reverencia intentando que con esas palabras plasmar lo que sentía.

El moreno le observó curioso; - no te preocupes Naruto. Supongo que ha sido bastante el trabajo que tuviste que realizar ayer en casa de mi ototo-baka. Aunque a pesar de ello, intenta no volver a llegar tan tarde. Mal que mal tú me pediste más trabajo, aunque sé que mi ototo puede llegar a ser muy dominante también. – dio una leve sonrisa ante la mención. Pero el rubio solo le observó confundido; - En fin, limpia los baños y pasillos de la primaria. Con ello me contento. – le sonrió.

El rubio le sonrió de vuelta, marchándose del lugar.

Naruto limpiaba con rapidez el pasillo, tenía y debía dejar todo limpio lo más rápido posible. Quería comer algo y no en el bus, ya que al parecer le sentaba mal comer cuando estaba en movimiento. En ello alguien se acercó a su lado, el rubio le observó y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-¿Tú por qué llegaste tan tarde?- le exigió el pelirrojo. El rubio solo sonrió, sabía que se había preocupado.

- Gomen, me quedé dormido escribiendo-ttebayo-.

El pelirrojo le observó curioso, mientras le ayudaba a terminar de pasar la escoba en el pasillo.

-¿Sabes escribir?-

- ¡Oye, eso ofende Gaara!- infló sus mejillas algo enfadado.

- Hay, gomen. ¿Me refiero a que se te da escribir?-

El rubio meditó durante un momento; hasta responder. – Bien, digamos que sí. Hice unos cursos de literatura cuando estuve preso, ya sabes, como actividad extra programática para no meterte en líos- sonreía el rubio al recordar que esos momentos en que habían clases era los únicos que esperaba con ansias durante la triste jornada presidiaria.

El pelirrojo le miró algo intrigado y algo escéptico – ¿Estuviste en la cárcel?

El rubio paró de inmediato de trabajar. ¿Cómo se le había salido así como así?, las personas odiaban a los ex presos. Supuso que Gaara le haría el quite ahora que sabía una parte de su verdad, pero el rubio se mantuvo firme. Sin dar un ápice de vergüenza.

-Sí, estuve allí unos cuantos años.- Continuó trabajando, esperando a que Gaara se marcharse, pero se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo continuó su labor.

- Debe haber sido duro, ¿no?- le habló con un tono conciliador. El rubio solo asintió algo triste al recordar ciertos acontecimientos. - Pero ahora eres otra persona. Pudiste salir, y comenzaste a trabajar. Eso habla muy bien de ti, la mayoría de los ladrones sale y a las pocas horas comete otro crimen. Ya no saben cómo vivir, han estado acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida y realmente no lo condeno, debe ser difícil volver a empezar desde cero...- el rubio quedó pasmado al escuchar aquellas palabras. El ojiverde le observó con admiración - Te felicito Naruto.-

El rubio no pudo evitarlo, sentía felicidad. Al fin había encontrado a una persona que no la juzgaba por haber estado en aquel lugar. El pelirrojo se sorprendió pero luego sonrió sereno al ver una sonrisa que jamás había visto en el rubio, una de completa sinceridad. No era necesario que le dijera nada.

-Oye, y hablando de escribir. – Él pelirrojo continuó con su labor al igual que el rubio, ya les quedaba poco por limpiar y terminar la jornada; - ¿Cómo evaluaban los profesores tus escritos?-

El rubio sonrió con orgullo; - Les gustaban muchísimo, decían que tenían buenos arcos argumentales, pero que me costaba describir más… como decirlo… del tipo metafórica y más engorrosa. Era algo seco escribiendo y detallaba en justa medida el lugar o las situaciones; siempre intenté mejorarlo, pero aún hoy me cuesta bastante-ttebayo. – dijo algo complicado al recordar.

El pelirrojo volvió a frenar en seco sus quehaceres; - Naruto, ¿has escrito o leído alguna vez un guión?-, el rubio también paró sus actividades y comenzó a recordar hasta que a su mente vino el recuerdo en la casa del moreno.

-Solo una vez y por encima. ¿Por qué? – le preguntó curioso y aún más al ver los ojos del pelirrojo brillar.

- ¿No has pensado que quizás tú forma de escribir se asemeja más a los guiones?-

Pareciera como si le hubiesen dado con un balde de agua fría, dejando su cabello rubio en completa humedad y su cuerpo algo estupefacto. En realidad, algo de aquello podía encajar.

-Eh… puede ser, demo no sé muy bien como se escribe uno.- le comentó dudoso.

El pelirrojo lo observó bastante analítico, - Naruto, hace muy poco escuché que estás trabajando en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿es verdad?-

- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Cómo sabes eso-ttebayo?- dijo algo sorprendido, ¡¿cómo sabía su vida privada?!

Al pelirrojo le cayó una gota en la cabeza estilo animé; - Tú aniki anda por los pasillos gritándole aquello a Itachi-san y diciéndole que se vengará por dejarte como esclavo para los Uchiha.-

- A veces odio la personalidad explosiva de mi hermano…- dijo el rubio con su puño en alto y enfadado.

- Ni que lo digas…- ambos suspiraron cansados. – En fin – se repuso el pelirrojo.- Deberías aprovechar esa gran oportunidad, Naruto.-

El rubio le miró curioso.

- Uchiha Sasuke es… era uno de los mejores cineastas de Japón. –, al rubio éste dato le dio curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ya no lo es?- el rubio no sabía mucho del cine de su país. El pelirrojo le observó como si hubiese lanzado un comentario sumamente inculto.

- ¿No sabias?, Sasuke no ha hecho ni una sola película durante estos últimos 5 años.- El rubio se sorprendió y no pudo evitarlo, nuevamente la culpa se posó en su corazón… cinco años; cinco años habían sido desde el momento en que él le arrebató su vida, aunque jamás pensó que hasta ese extremo. Comprendió entonces el porqué del desorden del moreno, el problema del alcohol y la penumbra en la que vivía. El rubio le había quitado no solo su familia, sino también lo que Sasuke era. No pudo evitar su tristeza.

- Naruto, ¿pasa algo?-

El rubio volvió a la realidad, dando una sonrisa al pelirrojo, intentando ver que no se notara su estado anímico. El pelirrojo lo analizó durante unos segundos, pero decidió continuar. Le intrigaba la actitud del rubio pero pensó que todo llegaba a su paso y algún día -quizás- se enteraría de lo que le ocurría, ya que no era normal ver tanta tristeza en un rostro que no reflejaba para nada ese sentimiento, que había nacido para sonreír; era bastante curioso.

-En fin, creo que deberías aprovechar e intentar leer alguno de los guiones que Sasuke realizó. Debe tener en su poder cada uno de los que filmó y con todas sus versiones, sería un acierto que aprendieses, por lo que me dices se te daría muy bien. - el rubio sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Realmente era una buena persona.

- Gracias Gaara.-

- Baka, no tienes que agradecer. –

Se sonrieron, justo en el momento en que el timbre dio término a su jornada.

-Voy a tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste Gaara. ¡Matta ne! -el rubio se despidió de Gaara y éste de él con una sonrisa. Naruto salió rápidamente hacia la estación de buses.

Allí comió algo más relajado que él día anterior un suculento ramen de cerdo. Le gustaba mucho esta comida pero grata fue su sorpresa al notar que en ese puesto "Ichiraku Ramen" el que preparaban era el mejor que había probado en su vida. Sin duda llegar a la estación era un placer. Luego de terminar y felicitar al dueño del local. Subió a su bus, rumbo a la casa del moreno.

Observó desde el bus los árboles de Sakura, levantándose rápidamente y pidiéndole al chofer que debía bajar. Este se detuvo mientras abría las puertas. El rubio bajó con agilidad y algo extrañado, el día se había puesto algo nublado y al parecer amenazaba con llover, lástima que había dejado su paraguas en casa esperaba que no lloviese.

Caminó unas cuantas casas, hasta que llegó al portón grande. Observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, extrañado avanzó, empujando con algo de dificultad el portón.

Pero al observar lo que tenía en frente, su cuerpo se congeló, sus piernas amenazaban con desplomarse en cualquier momento, y su corazón bombeaba con suma fuerza. Agarró su bolso con fuerza, casi cortando la circulación de sus manos.

En frente estaba Sasuke sonriéndole de una forma ególatra, pero a su lado, lo que jamás pensó ver. El moreno observó su reloj.

- Y son las dos en punto; te felicito usuratonkachi, llegaste justo a tiempo.- el moreno palpó con su nívea mano la gran camioneta que estaba a su lado. – Ahora vamos a estrenar mi nueva adquisición-.

El moreno solo sonreía con orgullo, pero su sonrisa decayó al instante al observar al rubio, algo pasaba. Le observó entre curioso e inquieto. Esa actitud no era la usual con la que Naruto cargaba.

Y como no, si enfrente suyo tenía a Sasuke junto a una camioneta, algo que ya de por si odiaba, pero jamás imaginó que el destino volvería a jugarle tan mala pasada.

Solo quería huir, pero sus piernas no reaccionaba, sin duda alguna era esa, del mismo color, misma marca y mismo año, con esa camioneta él había arrebatado la vida de la familia Uchiha.

Los ojos azules de Naruto iban de la camioneta a Sasuke y viceversa, el que le observaba confuso. Sin poder evitarlo esos ojos oscuros en la mente del rubio, se transformaron en unos inquisidores y llenos de odio. Sin poderlo evitar Naruto huyó, salió de la casa corriendo; no soportaba esa visión.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué pasará con Naruto?, ¿Qué pensará Sasuke?, ¿logrará Gaara tener un compañero de trabajo? ¿Qué ocurre entre Itachi y Deidara?... Y lo más importante, ¿lograrán Naruto y Sasuke acercase o ocurrirá todo lo contrario?... Esto y más en el próximo capítulo titulado… **" e"**.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, que nace de la necesidad de observar conflictos e inmiscuirse en una segunda "capa" de los personajes que tanto conocemos a pesar de no estar en la piel de Kishimoto que sabe de sus personajes, intento dar lo posible por asemejarles; además de ser solo un fanfic, me gusta escribirlo. En fin, nos vemos en el tercer capítulo.

Nota aclaratoria:

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película La Otra Tierra, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__."_


	3. Capítulo Tres: S a v e M e

Nota aclaratoria:

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película La Otra Tierra, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__." _

Dada estas explicaciones, podemos proseguir…

* * *

-My Place-

**Save Me**

(Capítulo III)

Naruto corría por la fila de árboles de Sakura, intentando huir. No quería ver a Sasuke ni esa camioneta, no pensó que a pesar de los años causaría ese alboroto en su psiquis. Solo podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke llamarle.

-¡Naruto!- el rubio corrió llegando a la carretera, su pecho subía y bajaba frenético, miró de un lado a otro pero ningún autobús pasaba, intentó correr; pero una mano lo detuvo y le volteó encarándole. Agarrándole con fuerza sus brazos, el rubio soltó su bolso a causa de la presión.

- ¡¿Oye, qué pasó?!- el moreno le observaba serio, pero Naruto pudo notar un leve tono de preocupación. Rápido, solo debía dar una respuesta rápida y que no le delatara. El moreno le miraba inquisidor.

- Etto… yo solo…- el rubio lo pensó durante unos segundos sin mirarle. – Yo… es que olvidé el móvil en la escuela-ttebayo.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, más tarde tendría que apagar el celular por si recibía alguna llamada, sino el moreno se daría cuenta de su mentira. El rubio posó su mirar en el moreno, el que le miraba algo dudoso y un poco desconfiado.

- ¿Y por eso saliste de ese modo?- el moreno soltó los brazos del rubio, tomando el bolso; entregándoselo.

- Etto… es importante. Puede pasar algo en mi casa y yo ni me entero-ttebayo- se observaron durante unos segundos, sosteniendo sus miradas. El rubio le miraba ahora con seguridad, no podía delatarse. El quería decirle la verdad a Sasuke, pero también tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo.

El moreno se volteó mientras caminaba. Algo en su mente le decía que el rubio no estaba siendo sincero con él, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar al menos por ahora. El ojiazul le siguió el paso, volviendo ambos a la casa.

-Si ocurre algo tu aniki puede llamar al mío, y él me llamará- le argumentó el moreno.

El rubio sudó una gota, al moreno no se le escapaba nada; - Tienes razón -.

-Además…- sonrió levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios, con una mirada arrogante; el rubio le miró intranquilo – Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer y si hubieras vuelto a tu casa, olvídate que te llamaría de nuevo a que vengas a limpiar; sin duda se lo pediría a una hermosa mujer; Usuratonkachi - . Naruto se detuvo al instante.

El rubio infló sus mejillas enfadado levantando el puño; - ¡Eres un verdadero Teme arrogante y desconsiderado-ttebayo!-.

El moreno continúo caminando, pero sonriendo satisfecho; ¿para qué negarlo? hacer enfadar al rubio era un muy buen pasatiempo.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta. Naruto inspiró con fuera, intentando hacer que su mente mantuviera el control. Ya había visto esa primera impresión, ahora solo debía concentrarse en la puerta de la casa del moreno, entrar y no salir hasta la noche.

El moreno caminó hacia la camioneta, el rubio solo observó de reojo llegando a la puerta de la entrada. Sasuke le observaba intrigado.

-Oi, ¿y qué tal?, ¿te gusta? – dijo dando unas palmadas a su camioneta. El rubio se detuvo en seco, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía albergar se volteó, observando serio al moreno.

- No.- y sin más se adentró al hogar. El moreno le observó estupefacto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese rubio?, entró luego del rubio.

Naruto observó la cantidad de botellas de alcohol nuevamente repartidas por el piso.

-¿Para qué limpio si vuelves a dejar lleno de botellas vacías-ttebayo?- el rubio comenzó a recoger las botellas una a una colocándolas en una bolsa. El moreno le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta preguntándose el porqué el rubio se metía así en su vida y el por qué él mismo le intrigaba que al rubio no le gustase su nueva adquisición, no es que la haya comprado por el rubio. No. Jamás. Solo quería renovarse, algo normal en ciertos momentos de la vida ¿no? pero le intrigaba esa actitud por parte del rubio.

- Eso no te incumbe, Usuratonkachi- respondió categórico. El rubio no deseaba pelear como la vez anterior por lo que solo argumentó su punto.

- Es verdad, pero intenta hacerme el trabajo menos pesado.- continuó recogiendo algunas botellas en la cocina, de cerca le siguió el ojinegro.

- ¿Entonces para qué vendrías? Si tú deber es limpiar o acaso… - el moreno le observó con una mirada algo extraña. El rubio le miró inquieto; - ¿te interesa satisfacer a tu jefe de otra forma, eh?- rió el moreno. Naruto le miró con cansancio, odiaba ese jueguito extraño del moreno.

-Eres un estúpido. Primero, yo soy solo tu empleado. Segundo, no soy tú prostituto teme.- continuó tomando la bolsa y yendo a dejarla al patio, el moreno no dejó de seguirle en ningún momento.

El rubio dejó la bolsa dentro del basurero, observó por un momento la camioneta con una mirada triste, iba a entrar a la casa cuando el moreno se coloca delante de él.

-Hoy te llevo a tu casa-

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo inquieto. Naruto pasó a un lado de él sin mirarle, entrando al hogar.

-No es necesario-.

-Te toca harto trabajo, dobe.-

- Haber teme… aclaremos una cosa.- El rubio subió sus mangas, mientras lavaba sus manos en el baño. Sasuke le observaba por el espejo, desde el umbral de la puerta. El rubio continuó: - ¿Desde cuándo has visto que el jefe vaya a dejar al empleado a su casa-ttebayo?- el rubio secó sus manos con una toalla. Se dirigieron a la cocina.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo?- se impuso el moreno.

- No teme. Porque no tienes que hacerlo, porque yo veré cuanto demoro y como me iré a casa.- respondió enojado. Mientras lavaba unos platos.

El moreno le observó durante varios minutos, fijamente. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo. ¿Qué acaso Sasuke no tenía nada más que hacer?

-¿Tú sabes a qué me dedico, no?-

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco, pero contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Algo me han dicho.-

- Hay algo que los de nuestro oficio sabemos muy bien, es nuestra regla de oro y es aprender a observar todo tu entorno minuciosamente, sin que nada intente escapar. - el rubio comenzó a presentir que la conversación no iba por buen camino.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?-

- Algo me dice que a ti…- le indicó con el dedo, para después indicar hacia la ventana. El rubio sin comprender, observó por donde el moreno mostraba. –…Te pasa algo con la camioneta-.

El rubio sudaba a mares. Intentó no darle importancia como pudo cuando fue a dejar la basura y con la escusa del celular. No creía que el moreno seguiría insistiendo.

-Estás loco teme; solo me es indiferente-ttebayo.- ya le faltaban muy pocos platos. Por lo que apuró el paso. No quería quedarse hasta muy tarde, con ese moreno al lado.

- ¿y solo por eso no quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa, dobe? – se mofó el ojinegro.

El rubio ya cansado y agobiado por lo de la camioneta no pudo evitar gritar; mientras terminaba con el último plato y cerraba el grifo. - ¡¿Teme, puedes cortar el asunto por favor?!... por kami…-

- ¡A mí no me grites usuratonkachi!- le gritó de vuelta el moreno tras ver la actitud del rubio. El ojiazul se dirigió a uno de los baños a quitar los papeles y limpiar, claro no sin antes tirar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces anda a emborracharte y déjame trabajar tranquilo!-. Finalizó mientras se recriminaba mentalmente, pero estaba harto que el Uchiha continuara con sus acciones.

En el momento que entró al baño, sintió como la puerta del estudio de Sasuke daba un gran estruendo. Naruto respiró tranquilo. Al menos por unas horas no tendría al Uchiha molestándole.

Pasado el tiempo, Naruto casi finalizaba sus labores. Intentó como le indicó el moreno no entrar a la habitación de la niña. El rubio no tuvo ni consideración en proponérselo, después de lo del día anterior aún le molestaba la herida. Limpió la habitación del moreno, encontrando de paso algunas fotografías de lo que parecía ser fue la esposa de Sasuke; no pudo evitar observarlas.

Supo que el nombre de ella era Haruno Sakura y con ello comprendió lo de los árboles en la entrada; eran un homenaje para ella. Se enteró también que la pequeña se llamaba Rin; todo esto gracias a que las fotografías estaban con nombre y año. Observó en varias fotografías como el moreno sonreía con la pelirosada, como esos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban al estar al lado del moreno o abrazarle, el rubio topó con una fotografía que no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. El moreno sonriendo como nunca le había sonreído a alguien y acariciando el abultado vientre de la ojiverde, la cual estaba contenta vistiendo ese traje de novia. El rubio iba a dejar las fotografías en la mesa, cuando se topó con otra, esta vez la apreció por varios minutos. En ella se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura embarazada de al parecer unos cuantos meses de embarazo y la pequeña Rin; todos sonriendo.

El rubio no pudo evitar que la tristeza carcomiera su alma y aun más al ver la fecha de la fotografía la cual había sido tomada tan solo una semana antes del deceso de ambas. Sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a molestarle. No... no debía llorar… y tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Solo podía intentar sobreponerse a lo que ahora sucedía, y debía pagar su culpa con el moreno. Debía intentar ayudarle a que recobrara su vida.

El rubio dejó las fotografías donde debían estar y terminó de limpiar el cuarto. Al mirar por la ventana comprendió que las horas habían pasado y que debía ser bastante tarde ya que estaba oscuro; debía partir luego sino el moreno insistiría en ir a dejarle. Esta vez no tocaría su puerta, ya vería al otro día que escusa le daría.

Dejando todo en orden, se apresuró para bajar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya había logrado llegar a la primera planta, muy despacio logró tomar su bolso, satisfecho se dirigió hacia la entrada cuando sintió la puerta del despacho del moreno abrirse con fuerza. El rubio no volteó a verle, era más que obvio que había sido descubierto.

-¿A dónde mierda vas?-. Le molestó bastante el tono con el que el Uchiha le hablaba, volteó y se encontró con una desagradable sensación.

- Veo que me hiciste caso, teme.- dijo decepcionado viendo como en frente Sasuke se notaba bastante bebido. El moreno no tambaleaba ni nada, pero sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y acuosos.

- Así es… me fui a emborrachar como me dijiste. Dobe.- le sonrió el moreno acercándosele.

- Ja…- el rubio no pudo evitar dar una leve risa sarcástica, pero también cansada;- ¿y si te hubiera pedido que saltaras por la ventana, hubieras saltado? -.

- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que lo haga? – le dijo sonriendo presuntuoso mientras le entregaba el cheque por la labor realizada al rubio. Naruto guardó el cheque en su mochila.

- No seas estúpido.- respondió serio, colocándose su bolso en la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

- Se te hiso tarde, dobe.- le habló desde la entrada. El rubio hiso caso omiso, continuando con su caminar. El moreno enfadado se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano arrastrándole hasta la camioneta.

El rubio intentaba zafarse como podía, impidiendo que el moreno pudiese avanzar con normalidad.

-¡Suéltame teme! - no soportándolo más intentó golpear al moreno con su otra mano libre, pero Sasuke detuvo el puñetazo, agarrando la otra mano de Naruto con fuerza. Ambos se observaban fijamente. – ¡Me voy por mi cuenta! ¡No necesito que vayas a dejarme, idiota!-.

- No me interesa. Es tarde y no deberías irte solo-. Y como pudo abrió la camioneta y lanzó al rubio en su interior y cerró con seguridad gracias a las llaves. Naruto estaba atrapado, su rostro manifestaba no solo su descontento sino también su intranquilidad extrema. Sasuke notaba algo, mientras caminaba hasta llegar al otro lado, notaba cada cambio en la actitud del rubio, cual águila amenazando a su presa.

Naruto estaba en shock. No quería estar por nada del mundo dentro de eso, los controles, la espacialidad y hasta el tacto; absolutamente todo le recordaba al peor día de su existencia. Notó como Sasuke entró a la camioneta. El moreno no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento y tampoco arrancó, tan solo esperaba algún movimiento o alguna palabra del rubio para proseguir.

-No entiendo…- el moreno observó al rubio de reojo, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa al ver los cansados y alborotados ojos azules, carentes del brillo que siempre mostraban. – ¿Acaso, te divierte hacer esto teme…? -.

El moreno apoyó sus manos en el manubrio. Su vista estaba fija hacia el frente, una actitud muy segura. - No puedes vivir del miedo, dobe.-

- ¡Yo no!...- pero se detuvo, mordiendo levemente su labio; enfadado - Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, además no es eso.-

-Lo mismo que me dices ahora, yo te lo dije en el cuarto de mi hija.- el rubio iba a contestar pero ante ello enmudeció, aún así no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza para responderle murió en el acto al sentir y escuchar el motor en funcionamiento. Intentó serenarse, no podía demostrar su miedo ante el moreno. Sasuke con movimientos pausados y a una velocidad lenta, logró salir del fundo. El problema acontecía ahora… en el momento en que tuviera que tomar más velocidad.

-No te preocupes… no estoy tan alcoholizado como para no saber por dónde voy; no chocaremos si eso es lo que te preocupa.- el moreno miraba fijamente la carretera, el efecto del alcohol estaba en su sangre pero podía mantenerse, aunque a veces sentía que la camioneta ondeaba hacia algunas direcciones, podía mantener el norte en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Hasta que lo inevitable aconteció y la velocidad comenzó a intensificarse. El rubio se afirmó fuertemente del barandal del auto. El moreno observaba de reojo algo preocupado, pero debía continuar, agradecía que en ese momento no hubiese más autos sino sería más estresante la situación. Realmente él quería ayudarle, muy en el fondo de su ser admitía que el rubio le había ayudado mucho con lo sucedido con el cuarto de Rin; tan solo ese pensamiento cruzaba en su mente. Naruto inspiraba con fuerza, ahora su temblor era más visible. El moreno continuaba manejando pero atento a su acompañante, aunque algo lo descolocó un poco al observar más detenidamente al ojiazul.

-¿Naruto?- el rubio temblaba ligeramente. Su pecho comenzaba a subir y a bajar, no podía creer que ahora se manifestaría lo que odiaba de su ser y menos en un momento como ese. Pensaba que quizás… ilusamente su miedo había disminuido un poco al pasar los años; pero al parecer estaba a flor de piel.

El moreno comenzó a preocuparse más, esa actitud no era normal. No podía tener tanto miedo como para reaccionar así, ahí pasaba algo más… ¿Qué?... no pudo evitar preguntárselo. ¿Por qué el rubio temía tanto de algo tan solo material?...

- ¿¡Oi, qué te pasa?!- El de ojos zafiro comenzó a intentar tomar bocanadas de aire y retenerlas en su pecho. Su mente luchaba para que se calmara. Pero la camioneta en plena carretera a una velocidad media, sus recuerdos volvían a atormentarlo de una manera vertiginosa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y más al ver que un semáforo a lo lejos en rojo indicaba su detención. El semáforo… la misma camioneta a una gran velocidad, el olor a alcohol que afloraba del moreno, la oscuridad de la noche y el viento que entraba con fuerza por la ventana; para el rubio el choque era inminente… La sensación a aquel día era la misma.

- No… no de nuevo…- el rubio tartamudeaba, el moreno le observó con el seño fruncido, algo había en esas palabras… el rubio ya no pudo más y su voz salió estridente:

-¡DETENTE!- gritó con tanta fuerza que su garganta pareciese haberse rajado, el moreno rápidamente se estacionó a un lado de las vías.

El rubio abrió sus ojos con fuerza, al menos ya estaba detenido. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver los dilatados ojos, el rubio comenzó a moverse frenético en el asiento intentando abrir como pudiese la puerta, su mente solo le pedía salir de allí, pero el moreno fue más rápido y le tomó con una de sus manos el hombro del rubio. El Uchiha no podía creer que esos decisivos iris, ahora mirasen a su alrededor con tanto temor ni aun cuando el moreno le golpeó… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡NARUTO!- tomó con sus manos los hombros del rubio con fuerza, ambos se miraron a los ojos. De pronto Naruto cayó en la realidad… No era el accidente… No iba solo... No era la misma situación… a pesar que fuese la misma camioneta; Sasuke le miraba preocupado. El corazón le dio un último brinco haciendo que le doliera el pecho, llevando sus manos a él quejándose levemente pero luego sus pulsaciones descendieron hasta calmarle y también cansarle. Sasuke lo notó, apoyó al rubio en el asiento sin quitar sus manos de esos hombros. Conforme observó a Naruto serenarse y cerrar los ojos con cansancio se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Mejor?- El rubio solo asintió inspirando algo más calmado. La duda carcomía el cerebro del moreno, – ¿Qué fue…

- No es nada-ttebayo.- Naruto se separó del moreno. Pasó su mano por su frente, estaba bastante sudada, con la manga de su chándal naranja se despojó del exceso.

El Uchiha menor le miró curioso. Eso no podía ser normal… Observó como el rubio se apoyaba en la ventana, su mano tapaba la expresión de su rostro, el menor Uchiha solo podía verle los labios.

- Sasuke déjame bajar.-

- No.-

El rubio abrió sus ojos enfadado, y su energía volvió a explotar a causa de la presión. El moreno sin esperárselo recibió uno de los derechazos más fuertes que le habían dado en su vida, sin duda la cárcel le había ayudado a dar golpes certeros y llenos de violencia. El rubio respiraba cansado, ese golpe lo lanzó con lo último que le quedaba de reserva de energía, pero se impuso firme.

El moreno limpió la sangre de su labio. Qué ironía pensó… el rubio se había vengado de una buena manera. El de ojos ónix le observó decidido aún a pesar del golpe, cosa que enfado aún más al ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees para meterte así en mi vida?! – Naruto lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza acercándolo a su rostro. - ¡¿Qué acaso crees que puedes llegar y encararme con esto?! ¡¿Tan sádico eres?! ¡Tú… tú... Yo…- el rubio agachó su cabeza no dejando ver su expresión y Sasuke le observaba entre sorprendido y confuso por esa actitud; - Sé que me odias… pero no tienes derecho a hacer esto… yo no quise que…- el rubio notó lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Asustado tapó con su mano su rostro e intentó calmar su actitud, todo lo que había pasado le habían descolocado su compostura, no se reconocía y no comprendía finalmente que quería decir.

El moreno suavizó su mirada, intentó observar a otro lado, no se le daba mucho hablar sobre sí mismo; – Yo no te odio…-

El ojiazul sintió una leve calidez en su pecho, se extrañó a causa de ello, pero también sintió gran culpa.

–…Tampoco creo que pueda llegar a odiarte.- finalizó el moreno. Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, Sasuke no debía decir cosas que no pudiese cumplir.- No eras tú mismo…- dijo observándole con sus orbes penetrantes, taladrando las azules.

El rubio sintió como nuevamente esa ola de calidez llegó a su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose en el acto… ¿qué era esa sensación?... agachó la cabeza levemente. Se apoyó en el asiento mirándole de reojo, observando la herida que le había dejado. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente ya que ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

- Se te va a poner morado, teme.-

Sasuke limpió su herida con la manga de su camisa mientras sintió una alegría que hace muchos años no percibía en su frio corazón al ver esa leve sonrisa y escuchar las palabras del rubio enfrente. – Ahora… vamos, es bastante tarde y tu familia debe estar preocupada.-

El rubio inspiró con fuerza, sentándose recto en el asiento. Intentaba serenarse, Sasuke tenía razón. No podía vivir inmerso en el miedo. En el momento en que el moreno encendió la camioneta, una buena idea llegó a su mente.

El rubio intentó serenarse al escuchar el motor, pero algo cortó sus pensamientos.

Una música.

El moreno le miraba con orgullo, la radio funcionaba de maravilla logrando tranquilizar al ojiazul mientras partían. La música se sentía envolvente y con una excelente calidad, casi podía escucharse cada instrumento sonar por separado.

-Vaya es una excelente radio, teme.- elogió el rubio al notar la iluminada radio. – Esa radio la compraste aparte-. Era una afirmación.

– ¿Cómo…?

El rubio observaba la radio, y como los niveles se ajustaban a los instrumentos.

-Esta camioneta tiene pocos años, pero esas radios no estaban hace 5 años.-

El moreno le miraba curioso. El rubio rápidamente dio una escusa.

-La tecnología avanza mucho en poco tiempo-ttebayo jeje-. Sonrió levemente.

Naruto se apoyó en la ventana observando el oscuro paisaje. La brisa golpeaba levemente su rostro, se tensó levemente pero intentó relajarse. Ambos escuchaban atentos la música.

El ojiazul empezó a sentir un gran cansancio, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

El moreno observó de reojo al rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el ojiazul se mantenía sereno. Una oleada cálida llegó a su cuerpo, pensó que quizás fuese porque veía al rubio de siempre otra vez junto a él.

-Naruto…- a pesar de ello, no podía evitar preguntar. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía preguntar y no dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Mmm…- respondió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué?- el rubio le miró un poco incomodo. Pero después de todo lo pasado no podía evitar contestarle, podía obviar ciertos datos.

-Algo pasó con una…- el brillo de sus ojos de nuevo decayó. Pero el moreno no sintió remordimiento, algo en su mente le exigía saber que era. No comprendía muy bien el porqué.

-¿Un accidente?- cuestionó interesado.

-Algo así-ttebayo.- respondió desganado. El moreno solo pudo pensar que había una cosa en común con el rubio.

-Yo también… tuve un accidente.- lanzó el moreno. Naruto se asombró al notar que finalmente se acercaban a un tema que él como el moreno conocían, pero que ninguno había hablado:

- Siempre creí que si hubiera andado en camioneta quizás el impacto no hubiera sido tan grande-. Y por primera vez el rubio observó una profunda tristeza atravesar los oscuros ojos del moreno, pero algo sintió dentro de sí. Algo que pensaba era muy ilógico, pero era real. En ese momento solo quiso confortarle.

– y porque no quiero volver a tener esa duda, compré una de estas-. Respondió seguro el moreno.

El rubio no sabía que palabra articular como para no dar atisbo de algún hecho que haga asociar ideas al moreno, pero solo notó que debía ser sincero y preciso. Dar tantas vueltas a las explicaciones tampoco era lo que más calmaría su tortuosa mentalidad.

-No son indestructibles.- rebatió el rubio.

-Eso lo sé, usuratonkachi. – se mofó Sasuke y Naruto hiso crujir sus dientes algo enojado. El moreno solo continuó hablando,- A pesar de eso mírate… - el rubio le miró confuso.

- Si tuviste un accidente y saliste ileso como te veo ahora, entonces si fue una buena adquisición-. Le sonrió de medio lado pero el rubio no le respondió, solo giró la cabeza observando la ventana.

- Oi… dobe…- intentó llamar su atención.

-No entiendo.- le dijo Naruto mirándole, mientras el moreno doblaba una de las esquinas cercana a la casa del rubio. -¿Cómo puedes manejar después de haber sufrido algo así-ttebayo?-.

Sasuke solo sonrió algo cansado, en ese momento se podía apreciar como el moreno volvía a una parte de su vida que en el fondo intentaba dejar atrás pero que le perseguía constantemente y no le permitía… ¿olvidar?… No… esa no era la palabra correcta porque tampoco lo deseaba; pero si la palabra "superar" esa palabra sí que deseaba asimilarla y que fuera parte de su existencia.

-No creas que pude manejar así como así….- dijo estacionando el automóvil, al momento en que pararon en frente de la casa del rubio. Naruto lo miró fijamente.- Es difícil volver a sentarte en un lugar que solo quieres olvidar.- el rubio solo asintió a las palabras del moreno, seguía atento mirándole.

-Me tomo tres años volver a subirme a un automóvil. Al principio no quería, cada vez que me sentaba en el asiento de piloto una y otra vez se repetía el accidente en mi cabeza, pero mi hermano me dijo… - el moreno tomó unos segundos de silencio, tras ver que la luz exterior de la casa del rubio se encendía. Al parecer habían notado que éste había llegado.

- … que vivir del miedo solo te hacía más infeliz. – El rubio solo asintió,- …es lo único inteligente que me ha dicho en su vida- sonrió de medio lado el moreno. Naruto no pudo evitar, a pesar de la situación, reír bajito ante esas palabras.

-Jaja… teme eres un pesado.- el moreno frunció el ceño ante la risita del rubio, Naruto frenó su risa levemente. - Itachi-san tiene toda la razón-ttebayo. – le sonrió al moreno. El que le devolvió la sonrisa, y el rubio se sorprendió al verla. Era muy pequeña, pero autentica; y como un detonador su corazón dio un brinco repentino pero que frenó en un instante… ¿Qué había sido aquello?... se preguntaba confuso observando al menor de los Uchiha, algo no andaba bien con él, confundido agarró su bolso.

-Etto… teme- se volteó hacia el moreno el que le miraba algo curioso porque el rubio de buenas a primeras quisiera bajar.

-¿Mmm?-

-A… arigato-ttebayo.- dijo algo incomodo. – Arigato por lo de antes.-

El moreno le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Me agradeces?- dijo dando aires de orgullo, a lo que el rubio infló sus mejillas levemente en señal de enojo.- De todas formas recuerda lo que te dije, dobe.-

-Hai…teme. - y antes de salir el moreno revolvió los cabellos del rubio como si de un niño se tratase. El rubio al notar el tacto sintió calor, no pudo dejarlo pasar.

-¡Oi no soy un niño-ttebayo!- dijo mientras se revolvía sus propios cabellos como intentando quitarse la sensación que le había dejado el moreno.

-Hai, dobe.- solo asintió. Colocándose el cinturón de seguridad para volver a arrancar.

Naruto salió de la camioneta. Pero antes de entrar a la casa algo recordó. Volviendo antes que el moreno partiese.

-Oi… Sasuke, tú aún escribes guiones, ¿no?-

El moreno posó su mano en su rostro, Naruto no podía ser tan despistado.

-Se nota que no sabes nada del cine de tu país… ¿por qué?- el rubio obvio el insulto y preguntó inmediatamente.

-Necesito que me enseñes.-

-¿A qué?- le miró curioso. Al rubio se le formó una pequeña vena en la frente.

-¿Cómo que ha qué?... ¿no es obvio? A escribir guiones-ttebayo.-

El moreno le miraba anonadado, -¡¿Ah?! Demo ¿por qué? ¿Sabes escribir acaso?-.

El rubio sonrió con orgullo, -Obvio, en la cárcel realicé un taller literario y mi maestro fue Jiraiya-sensei. Ero-sennin para mi jaja… fui el que obtuvo los mejores honores-ttebayo. – el moreno le miraba impactado.

-¿¡Tú qué?!-

-¿¡Teme no me crees?!-

-No es eso, ¿pero que hacía Jiraiya-san enseñando a presidiarios? – el rubio le miró mal. El moreno intentó rectificarse inmediatamente, - No es que me parezca mal. Pero es un escritor y guionista muy afamado, me parece curioso que haya dado clases en la cárcel-.

-Eso se llama vocación, teme. Independiente de donde uno venga, él deseaba que lográramos expresarnos en papel-ttebayo.- le miraba seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Mmm… buena argumentación aún incluso para ti, dobe. –

-Teme….-

Pensativo miró al rubio un momento.- bien, si Jiraiya-san te evaluó de esa forma, veré que tal es tu forma y estilo, dobe.- el rubio le observó sorprendido, ya aquel era un gran avance.

Ambos se observaron decididos.

-Mañana a las dos.- afirmó el rubio.

-Hai; mañana a las dos-. Sonrió de medio lado el moreno.

-¡Matta-ne teme! – se despidió entrando a su casa. El moreno solo sonrió levemente mientras arrancaba la camioneta y observaba por el espejo retrovisor como el hermano mayor del rubio abrazaba al menor haciéndole entrar a la casa. Sasuke sonrió al ver como el menor rubio intentaba zafarse del abrazo de oso de Deidara.

Era muy extraño… Hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía… ¿vivo?

Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esperaba con un leve toque ansioso que ya fuese mañana.

* * *

-¡Me alegro mucho Naruto!- Gaara lo felicitaba, mientras limpiaban uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

-Hai. Así que desde hoy comienzo. Le sonsacaré un montón de cosas jeje- sonreía el rubio impaciente.

-Naruto lo más importante por ahora es que te enseñe a escribir de forma correcta. Ya que cuando se realiza el rodaje el guión es como los mandamientos. Debemos respetar todo, pero también podemos inventar. Ahí luego veremos si esas escenas extras servirán o no. – el rubio miraba fascinado a Gaara.

-Sabes mucho-ttebayo.-

El pelirrojo solo sonrió mientras dejaba el trabajo y observaba al rubio. – Ahora lo importante es que algo salga de tu cabeza, necesitamos una historia pronto. No tengo aun entendido cuanto tenemos de plazo, pero debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.-

El rubio asintió.- No te preocupes. ¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto se encargará de todo-ttebayo!- levantó su puño en señal de victoria. El pelirrojo solo le observaba con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente por la efusividad del ojiazul.

Pero un ruido sordo los sacó de su conversación. Un niño iba corriendo por el pasillo, al estar éste algo húmedo tropezó. Naruto se acercó al menor.

-¿Estás bien-ttebayo?- se agachó al lado del niño. Le pareció algo familiar, era un pequeño de piel blanca y cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Ie. – el niño se sobaba la espalda y miraba enojado al rubio.

-Te llevo a la enfermería. –

-Ie baka, no lo necesito.-

-¡Oi, no me llames así-ttebayo!, ¡vas a ir conmigo ahora!- el rubio intentó tomar la mano del menor, pero éste le golpeó en la mano.

-¡Te dije que no quiero, que pesado eres!- el rubio le miró bastante mal. Gaara iba a regañar al chico cuando de pronto un moreno alto hiso acto de presencia.

-¡¿Por qué hablas de esa forma a tus mayores?!- Una fuerte voz se escucho en el lugar, la sonrisa falsa no salía de su rostro. Un moreno bastante parecido a quien el rubio conocía muy bien les observaba.

-¡Demo… fue su culpa que yo cayera Oto-san! – dijo el pequeño moreno indicando al rubio. El que le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado.- el moreno mayor levantó al pequeño. Mientras el niño sacudía su ropita, el hombre le habló con autoridad a su hijo; - No te crie para esto.- el pequeño solo hiso un leve puchero. El rubio lo miró algo preocupado.

-No es para tanto, no se preocupe.- el pequeño observó algo sorprendido al rubio. El moreno mayor le dio una sonrisa, pero no era sincera.

-Qué digas esas cosas mientras lo regaño no es muy inteligente de tu parte. No deberías contradecirme delante de mi hijo.- el rubio le miró con un pequeño escalofrío. El hombre le miraba con una sonrisa casi macabra de lo falsa que era. Tomó la mano de su hijo y observó de reojo al pelirrojo.

-De todas formas, gracias por la limpieza.- el pelirrojo solo asintió a lo que el hombre decía. Dio paso a que éste pasara junto al pequeño. Mientras se perdían por el pasillo. El rubio suspiró algo más tranquilo. El pelirrojo observaba serio por el lugar donde el moreno mayor se había perdido.

-Uff… que persona tan cambiante-ttebayo.-

-Es extraño… – el pelirrojo aun miraba seriamente por el lugar donde se había perdido el moreno. El rubio volteó a observarle mientras se levantaba. – No esperaba verlo por aquí…-

-Etto… ¿quién es?-

El pelirrojo miró incrédulo al rubio. Se golpeó con la mano en la frente.

-Tú de verdad, nunca dejas de sorprender a los demás…- habló en un tono resignado. El rubio aun le miraba curioso, el pelirrojo le miró serio; - El es…

-¡El gran productor de cine Sai hace su aparición en mi humilde colegio!- le habló irónico y risueño el Uchiha. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi primo favorito?- respondió ofendido Sai. El pequeño se acercó a Itachi.

-¡Oji-san!- sonrió mientras abrazaba a su primo en tercer grado, pero que se empecinaba en decirle tío.

-¿Cómo has estado, Kazuo?- dijo el moreno correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras acariciaba el cabello negro del pequeño.

-¡Mal, Oto-san me regaño!- hiso un puchero indicando a su padre. El que no se hiso el aludido. Itachi solo le sonrió al pequeño, - Mira allí hay unos juguetes- indicó una estantería, que se encontraba en la sala continua de la suya; la de su secretaria. - Juega con ellos. Tu padre y yo tenemos que conversar.

-¡Hai!- respondió el niño mientras entraba a la sala. Itachi cerró la puerta tras de él. El moreno padre aun observaba con esa falsa sonrisa en la cara.

El Uchiha mayor miró a Sai. – Es raro que te aparezcas, ¿qué paso?-

Sai se acomodó en la silla. – Es algo muy simple, tan lo de siempre.-

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?... ¿cuántos años llevas insistiendo?- dijo el mayor sentándose en la silla de enfrente. – ¿Tres?… ¿cuatro años?-

El moreno menor dejó de sonreír, abriendo sus ojos mirando serio a su primo. – Cinco para ser exactos; itoko-.

-Bastantes.- suspiró cansado. - Como familia que somos, yo te recomiendo rendirte.- dijo mirando hacia el lado donde Kazuo jugaba con unos juguetes.

-No es imposible lo que quiero.-

-De hecho lo es-. Dijo categórico. Aun mirando al niño que jugaba con un avión de jueguete.

-Han pasado cinco años… algo debe haber cambiado en estos cinco años.-

-Hai, sobretodo que él ya no tiene contacto con el medio. – dijo mientras apartaba la vista del niño y se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Tú sabes que ese no es un gran problema.- respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pero para Sasuke, si. – el Uchiha le miró serio. Sai dejó su sonrisa.- Hace años que no ejerce y tú mejor que nadie sabe que quedarse sin hacer nada durante años, te distancia de la competencia.-

-Pero no estamos hablando de cualquiera, estamos hablando de Sasuke. – argumentó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Mirando convencido al Uchiha mayor.

-No importa cuánto tiempo me tome. Pero él jamás podrá hacer su vida de nuevo si no trabaja en lo que siempre quiso desde que tengo memoria. Yo sé tratar con el medio. Sasuke podría volver, fue Sasuke el que hiso de años atrás que el cine japonés volviese a dar esperanzas para todos nosotros.-

-Ese es el problema, Sai. Para Sasuke volver a hacer cine es volver a vivir…- el moreno apartó la mirada. Sai dejó de apoyarse en el mesón.- y eso es algo que no quiere-.

-Tendrá que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano. – aún así Sai no quería dar la guerra por perdida.

-Espero que sea temprano; Sai.- le respondió sincero. Ambos realmente querían que el trágico moreno volviera a vivir.

Sai sin más que decir, fue en busca de Kazuo. Todos se despidieron, mientras se retiran un rubio mayor hace su aparición en la oficina del guapo rector. Deidara observa que Itachi masajea su cien mientras la presiona, le mira preocupado.

-¿Interrumpo?, si quieres vuelvo lue…-

-Ie… ie, quédate onegai.- interrumpió el moreno. El rubio solo asintió. El moreno le indicó que se sentara. Deidara obedeció.

-Sabes… admiro a Naruto-kun.- dijo sonriendo el moreno mayor. Deidara le miró algo escéptico.

-¿Por qué?…-

-Hay personas que nacen con el don de luchar a pesar de todo y por lo que veo Naruto-kun es una de esas personas. – el Uchiha mayor tomó unas hojas y se las entregó a Deidara. El que las observó, sin posar su mirada en el moreno mayor. Algo producía en él cuando éste hablaba de aquella forma.

-Pero luchar tanto a veces te lleva al continuo sufrimiento.- respondió desganado el hermano mayor del rubio, tomó las hojas levantándose del asiento. Mirando al moreno algo melancólico. – Mi hermano y el tuyo tienen algo en común-. El moreno solo le observaba atento.

-Ambos temen perderlo todo de nuevo.- El moreno en respuesta solo dio una sonrisa cansada asintiendo. Deidara le correspondió la sonrisa. En un momento el rubio iba a salir de la oficina, pero el moreno mayor le tomó de la mano. Deidara le miró algo curioso.

-Te invito a almorzar.- el rubio solo le miró algo descolocado. No pudiendo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Demo qué tienes…-

-Onegai.- le interrumpió. El rubio meditó un momento.

-Sabes que mañana me toca entregar unos exámenes de teoría, ¿no?-

-Hai- respondió, mirándole decisivo.

-Qué me iba a marchar del colegio ahora para corregirlos en casa porque los tengo allí, ¿no?-.

-Hai.-

-Por lo que en caso hipotético te dijera que sí. Tendría que trabajar en el almuerzo ¿no?-

-Hai.-

-Por qué no puedo dejar trabajo atrasado, ¿no?-

-Hai. -

-¡Por Kami, deja de responder como un idiota a todo lo que te digo!- explotó.

-… - y antes que el moreno mayor repitiera la dichosa afirmación. Deidara lo paró en seco.

-No. Vale. Ya entendí.- suspiró cansado, con una gota en la cabeza. El moreno soltó su mano. Deidara le miró de reojo.- Ya es casi la hora. Vamos a mi casa a buscar los exámenes. – el rubio mayor salió de la oficina apresurado para que Itachi no pudiese ver ni siquiera un poco el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

El moreno solo sonrió. Adoraba esos momentos en que a pesar del abismo que había entre ambos. El rubio lograba contentar alguna de sus proposiciones. Para qué negarlo… ese rubio le gustaba desde el momento en que le contrató para dar artes en su escuela.

* * *

Mientras el rubio menor se cambiaba de ropa para salir, ya que debía apresurase para llegar donde el moreno y era bastante tedioso el viaje, de pronto escuchó una conversación, al parecer era la voz del pelirrojo.

-Gomen ne…- se escuchaba la voz de un pequeño niño que se le hacía bastante conocido.

-Yo le diré a Naruto…- hablaba el pelirrojo en un tono serio, pero conciliador. Algo que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. – Pero tu padre tiene razón. No debiste hablarle así y deberías andar corriendo si los letreros dicen que tengas cuidado.-

El pequeño hiso un puchero. El pelirrojo acarició sus cabellos.

-No vas a llorar, ¿o si?- dijo negando con la mano.- Qué dirán los demás niños y tu papá si te ven.- el pequeño se aguantó el llanto.

De pronto apareció Sai mirando a ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Le pediste disculpas como se debe al rubio?-

Gaara interrumpió.

-Yo le daré las disculpas a Naruto. No hay problema.- El pelirrojo acarició el cabello del pequeño el que le sonrió.

Sai miraba algo curioso la escena, su hijo no se daba con las personas desconocidas. Miró por largo rato al chico. Un cabello y unos ojos que llamaban mucho su atención, su ojo crítico analizaba muy bien al pelirrojo. Pero de un momento a otro cortó sus pensamientos. Debía marchar pronto, sino su "adorable" esposa se enfadaría con él por no llegar pronto al departamento.

-Bien. Un gusto e… - dio el pié para que el pelirrojo contestara.

-Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara-. Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es…-

-Sai… lo sé.-

El pelinegro lo miró curioso.-Vaya… curioso, muy curioso que lo sepas. –

-El mundo del buen cine de cada país no es tan amplio.- respondió con gran efectividad.

El moreno solo sonrió. Al parecer el pelirrojo sabía del mundo cinematográfico de Japón.

-Interesante.- ambos se observaron por unos segundos. Ojos como el carbón contra aguamarinas. – Vamos Kazuo. Tenemos que llegar luego. Sino oka-san se va a enojar contigo.- le habló el moreno al pequeño.

El moreno hiso una reverencia hacia el pelirrojo, el que la correspondió. Sai tomó la mano del pequeño y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Pero Kazuo se volvió sonriéndole.

-¡Matta ne, Gaa-chan!- gritó. El pelirrojo solo se sonrojó de pronto por la forma en que sonó su nombre. Sai solo pudo sonreír, pero no de una forma falsa. Era una pequeña, pero al parecer verdadera sonrisa al ver al pelirrojo así.

Ambos pelinegros se perdieron por la puerta de salida. El pelirrojo solo observaba a ambos retirarse.

El rubio salió sigiloso del camerino. Mirando curioso a Gaara durante varios segundos.

-Te gusta-ttebayo.-

El pelirrojo se volteó agrandando sus ojos claros, sumamente impactados los sinceros azules del rubio.

-¿¡Nani?! ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Uzumaki!- dijo mientras se dirigía al camerino a cambiarse de ropa.

-Calma Gaa-chan….- si las miradas matasen, el rubio estaría tendido en el suelo envuelto en sangre. – Solo es una broma.-

El pelirrojo dejó de mirarle mal para quitarse las zapatillas húmedas del trabajo, por las usuales.

-Pero por lo que escuché le conoces bien-dattebayo.-

La mirada del pelirrojo se ensombreció por unos momentos.

-En realidad no. –

El rubio no quiso incomodar más al pelirrojo, por lo que no siguió con el tema. Pero algo le decía al ojiazul que él aguamarina le ocultaba algo. Tan solo se despidió de él y se marcho. Gaara estuvo unos tantos minutos cambiándose para luego también marchar.

* * *

Naruto bajaba del bus, caminando por los ya conocidos árboles de Sakura, topándose con aquel portón ya conocido y entrando a la residencia Uchiha.

Algo que llamó su atención es que el moreno no saliera a abrir la puerta para que pasase. Un poco confundido entró a la casa con cuidado.

Como siempre, pudo apreciar algunas de las botellas de alcohol tan típicas en él. Sin duda un mal habito. Pero dentro de todo ya la casa no estaba tan desordenada. Caminó por el pasillo, no escuchando nada. Notó que una de las puertas estaba abierta. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a dicha habitación. No quiso ser irrespetuoso y prefirió tocar, se apoyó en la puerta la que se movió levemente para dar paso a una visión que le llenó de una extraña calidez.

-Siéntate aquí, voy a enseñarte unas cosas ahora. Ordené un poco la casa, para que no tuvieras tanto trabajo y poder dedicarnos a esto.- el moreno tenía unos pequeños lentes que adornaban su cara, haciéndole ver bastante guapo e intelectual. Pero aquello no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino que la oficina volviera a la vida.

El lugar estaba algo más ordenado, y algunos libros y otros guiones estaban encima de la mesa. Mientras las grandes que contenían un sinfín de películas y libros estaban ordenadas de una forma distinta a la que él había dejado.

El moreno estaba sentado leyendo al parecer un guión, tan concentrado que no logró ver la sincera y vívida sonrisa que el rubio mostraba en ese momento.

Naruto rápidamente se sentó a un lado del moreno.

-Necesito que te leas este guión…- le entregó un guión de una película titulada: MOTHER del director coreano Bong Joon Ho y los guionistas Bong Joon Ho y Park Eun Kyo. El rubio asintió. El había visto aquella película. – Bien este guión es el real, pedí que lo tradujeran tal cual de coreano a japonés; es el original. – el rubio le miró confundido.

El moreno le miró para explicarle mejor, mientras ojeaba la primera página la cual escribía "Versión 1":

-Me refiero a que este no es un guión que hiso algún idiota que luego de ver la película lo transcribió; No. Esta es la primera versión del guión por lo que vas a ver algunas fallas, algunos aciertos y escenas que no se muestran en la película. -El moreno se levantó de la silla, el rubio le seguía mirando atento.

-Quiero que lo leas ahora mientras yo preparo algo para comer y luego lo discutimos. Son 120 páginas, tienes una hora para leerlo…- el rubio le miró no comprendiendo bien. No podía leer tan rápido.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, - Quizás te demoras menos. Todo lo que leerás es visual. Esto no es como escribir un libro. Créeme que a veces es mucho más difícil; aunque existan personas que piensen lo contrario. A los novelistas les cuesta mucho escribir guiones. –

El rubio no preguntó solo esperaba que el moreno continuase. El moreno se quitó sus lentes, mientras los limpiaba con una tela especial.

– Debes acortar todo lo que escribes. Con pocas palabras debes escribir lo justo y lo que escribas debe contarse en imágenes. No se escriben los pensamientos en un guión. Todo lo que el personaje piensa, lo tienes que escribir en acciones. Como él se comporta es lo que voy a ver en pantalla y su simbolismo. Esto es para todo pero aun más en cine, y grábalo muy bien en tu mente… Esta es una Regla… - el moreno le miraba serio como un sensei a su alumno. Naruto no le apartaba la mirada; -En un principio siempre se muestra a un personaje falso, pero a medida que avanza la historia y como éste tome sus decisiones, veremos al personaje real; o sea su verdadera personalidad y su significado. – el rubio le observaba sumamente interesado. Sabía que esas palabras se quedarías grabadas en su mente.

-Por ahora solo eso debes saber. – el moreno iba a retirarse. Pero antes de salir miró al ojiazul, el que leía rápidamente cada página.- y la regla principal: Para ser un buen guionista; debes ser un excelente observador.-

El rubio le miró algo confundido. El moreno solo se retiró. El rubio se quedó mirando el umbral de la puerta por donde se había ido Sasuke. Sin esperar, sacó un cuadernillo y un lápiz. Y anotó en éste la regla principal.

El moreno comenzó a preparar algo en la cocina, para él y para Naruto, se le notaba bastante animado. Hasta que de pronto la fotografía de su familia que estaba colgada en la pared lo sacó de ese lapsus de bienestar. Sus manos dejaron de trabajar, solo miraba la foto mientras un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza…

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo Naruto para él?

* * *

Deidara movía sus obras de arte de un lado a otro, junto con unos papeles. No encontraba algunos de los exámenes y otras cosas. Ya un poco hastiado y escuchando los bocinazos del auto de Itachi, caminó rápidamente hacia el pasillo del segundo piso, gritando:

-¡¿Oka-san, has visto una montonera de papeles del mi escuela y unos dibujos?! No puedo encontrarlos…- esperó un momento hasta que escuchó unos pasos y pudo apreciar en la primera planta el rostro de su madre que se asomaba por el principio de las escaleras.

-Etto… buscaste en tu pieza?-

-Oka-san, llevo media hora buscando allí.- meditó un momento la madre.

La poca paciencia de Deidara explotó al escuchar un último bocinazo. Enfadado se dirigió a la ventana gritándole:

-¡Qué te esperes, sino no voy a ningún lado contigo!-.

Y mágicas fueron esas palabras. Que cuando Deidara cerró la ventana, ningún bocinazo volvió a escucharse en el vecindario. Deidara sonrió orgulloso de su dominio ante el moreno Uchiha.

-Ahhh…. Creo que están en la antigua pieza de Naru-chan.- La que se perdió de su campo visual ya que al parecer estaba cocinando algo.

-¡¿Y qué hacen mis cosas allí?!- gritó confuso.

-¡Dei-chan en tu pieza ya no cabe ni un alfiler!-

Deidara sudó una pequeña gota en su cabeza; Kushina tenía toda la razón. Sin quererlo, pero teniendo que entrar abrió puerta de la antigua pieza del rubio menor. Deidara no había entrado en ella desde que Naruto tuvo aquel accidente. Se había prometido no añorar a su hermanito a través de cosas materiales, por ello se exigió a sí mismo no entrar allí además que no deseaba invadir la privacidad de Naruto sin que éste supiera; ahora que él había vuelto y decidió ocupar la pieza de la alcoba, ya no había razón para entrar ahí… claro hasta ahora.

La pieza estaba bastante ordenada. Kushina se dedicaba de vez en cuando a ordenarla por si su hijo menor deseaba volver a ella, aunque las pinturas y cosas de Deidara opacaban todo aquel orden. Algo avergonzado por ello, se dirigió a un lote de hojas, separando algunas de otras, hasta que dio con las que necesitaba, al igual que con algunos trabajos de pinturas. Ya más tranquilo, dejó todo lo demás como estaba, se despidió de Kushina y salió de la casa.

Deidara entró al auto y partieron a un restaurante.

-Vaya… No pensé que me traerías aquí.- el moreno le miró. – Es un restaurante bastante costoso.- dijo algo incomodo. El restaurante japonés era bastante elegante y reservado.

-¿No te gusta?-

-Ie… ie… demo solo es un almuerzo, estos restaurantes se ocupan más para las cenas.- dijo algo avergonzado.

El moreno solo le sonrió.- Bien, cuando vayamos a cenar te traeré a uno mejor que éste-.

-Buen… ¡oye!... ¿¡quién te dice que voy a aceptar una cena contigo?!- dijo contradiciéndose un poco el rubio. Itachi solo sonrió de medio lado. Un mesero llegó junto a ellos, les preguntó que deseaban beber y comer, luego de decir sus respectivos pedidos el mesero se marcho. Conversaron un rato, Deidara sacó algunos de sus exámenes y comenzó a revisarlos, mientras Itachi tomaba un aperitivo mientras observaba atento al rubio mayor. Hasta que éste ya no soportó más la mirada. Se excusó un momento y se dirigió al baño.

El moreno observó todo el trayecto del rubio. Sin duda ese día como fuese le diría lo que tanto había escondido.

El mesero aun demoraba e Itachi algo aburrido por la espera, observó los exámenes de Deidara, tomó algunas hojas, las que contenían preguntas sobre historia del arte y unos exámenes de otros cursos contenían preguntas sobre la historia de la fotografía y del arte visual contemporáneo, algunas respuestas de unos alumnos eran bastante mediocres como otras bastante acertadas, ojeo algunas hasta que se topó con un papel bastante diferente.

En aquella hoja aparecía una fotografía de un Naruto con algunas heridas en su cabeza, cuello y uno moretón bastante feo en el ojo, junto a una ropa que él conocía bastante bien. Atentó comenzó a leer algo del historial. Al parecer era una hoja de castigo de la cárcel:

**Nombre Completo:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

**Rango de Edad:**

17 años (a meses de cumplir los 18)

**Motivo de la Corrección:**

Por golpear y dejar casi moribundo a un convicto, el cual también está con el mismo castigo por intentar abusar sexualmente de él.

**Correctivo:**

Se le trasladará a la celda de castigo 222, con una sola comida al día. Sin permiso de salir a ninguna actividad que se realice dentro de la cárcel. Todo esto durante 3 meses.

**Antecedentes del Convicto:**

Culpable por conducir en estado de ebriedad y dar muerte en el pasado choque del día 22 de Octubre a la familia del cineasta Uchiha Sasuke, en donde murieron la esposa Uchiha Haruno Sakura (23 años) y la hija de ambos Uchiha Haruno Rin (7 años). Al haber cometido dicho crimen al ser menor de edad; solo el abogado es la cara visible de Uzumaki para los juicios, demandas o demás transacciones. Su identidad, por la ley de protección a menores (artículo 115), queda en completo secreto sin poder investigarse más allá de dichos parámetros anunciados anteriormente.

**Años de Encierro:**

5 años y un día.

Las manos del moreno mayor temblaban ligeramente. Pero sus sorprendidos ojos llenos de ira daban a conocer el torrente de pensamientos y emociones que le llegaron al leer dicho papel.

* * *

Deidara lavaba sus manos con abundante jabón para luego lavarlas y secarlas. Algo nervioso aun por como Itachi le miraba, decidió esperar unos minutos antes de salir. Ahora se sentía más cómodo. Arregló un poco su mechón, para salir digno. Sin demostrarle al moreno lo que había provocado en él. Salió del baño en dirección hacia la mesa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verle y tampoco ver el pedido. Supuso que quizás había ido a hablar con el administrador. Tomó asiento para acomodarse. Pero al no apreciar nada, sus ojos bajaron para observar sus trabajos, cuando se topó con el mismo papel.

Su rostro pasó de la tranquilidad al desconcierto absoluto. Sin decir más tomó rápidamente todo y salió disparado del restaurante, no sin antes llevarse unos cuantos gritos por parte de la administración. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo solo con una dirección en mente, tomó un taxi y prácticamente gritó la dirección de la casa de Uchiha Itachi; esperaba con todas sus energías encontrarlo allí lo más pronto posible.

Su mente solo le atormentaba, ya que por culpa de él Naruto había entrado a trabajar a esa escuela, por su culpa aunque no lo hubiese querido, quien no debía enterarse supo del motivo del porqué Uzumaki Naruto estaba preso. Por su culpa había conocido a Uchiha Itachi y éste le había dado a conocer a quien más debía evitar Uchiha Sasuke.

A cada cuadra que el taxi pasaba su psiquis recibía más y más pesar; haciéndole escocer los ojos. Solo esperaba que Itachi no hubiese tenido un arranqué de locura y estuviera en su casa; no en la de su hermano, no se lo perdonaría ni a él mismo si es que Itachi le hacía algo a Naruto.

**CONTINUARÁ**…

* * *

¿Donde fue Itachi?... ¿Logrará Deidara alcanzarle?... ¿Qué nace en los sentimientos de Sasuke?... ¿Qué hará Naruto?... y nuevamente lo más importante… ¿Se sabrá la verdad?

Eso solo se sabrá mientras lean… jaja

Próximo Capítulo: Wrath**  
**

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, que nace de la necesidad de observar conflictos e inmiscuirse en una segunda "capa" de los personajes que tanto conocemos a pesar de no estar en la piel de Kishimoto que sabe de sus personajes, intento dar lo posible por asemejarles; además de ser solo un fanfic, me gusta escribirlo. En fin, nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

**Nota aclaratoria:**

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto__**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __Masashi Kishimoto,__ como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película __**La Otra Tierra, **__ya que__** ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que__**NO ES PLAGIO.**_ _Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de__** LECTURA LIGERA**__**."**_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: W r a t h

Nota aclaratoria:

"_Vale aclarar que los personajes de Naruto __**NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD **__sino de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, como también algunos sucesos que ocurren en la película La Otra Tierra, ya que __**ESTE FIC SOLO ESTÁ INSPIRADO**__ en algunos sucesos y no en su estructura argumental y visual; por lo que __**NO ES PLAGIO**__. Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y solo por entretención, por lo tanto solo es de __**LECTURA LIGERA**__." _

Dada estas explicaciones, podemos proseguir…

-My Place-

**"Wrath"**

(Capítulo IV)

* * *

- ¿Terminaste, usuratonkachi?- entraba Sasuke, quien sostenía dos platos con unos panecillos.

El rubio se volteó a verle, el moreno se mostró curioso al ver un cierto brillo que no había visto antes en los ojos azules.

- ¡Sasuke!-

El moreno dio un cierto brinco al ver ahora los gigantes ojos apreciando el guión en sus manos.

- ¡Es fabuloso como está escrito! Realmente ves en tu cabeza lo que te están contando-ttebayo... – el rubio elogiaba cada acto importante del guión.

El moreno al verle tan entusiasmado sonrió petulante y le entregó uno de los platos, a lo que el rubio tomó y comenzó a comer aún mirando y ojeando algunas partes del guión.

- Lo sé, dobe. Ese es uno de mis guiones favoritos. Como de una manera precisa y simple pero que al mismo tiempo contenga tanta información, puedes imaginar para después realizarlo. Todo depende de la precisión del guionista de cómo el equipo técnico interpreta lo que dice el guión. Porque cada área debe destacarse. – el moreno dio una mordida a su panecillo. El rubio se acomodó en la silla.

- Es complicado-ttebayo. Es muy difícil el intentar encontrar palabras concretas y que signifiquen mucho. Como en los diálogos también…-

El moreno iba a morder otro poco de su pedazo de pan, pero al escuchar las palabras del rubio desistió mirándole intrigado:

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

El rubio lo miró un momento.

- Me di cuenta que los diálogos son muy cortos. Casi como si fueran una guía-ttebayo-.

El moreno sorprendido, pero sin darlo a conocer, solo dejó el panecillo a un lado suyo encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, dobe?-

El rubio meditó un momento, dejando también su panecillo de lado y hojeando el guión nuevamente para luego posar sus intensos ojos azules en los del moreno:

- Etto… no sé porqué-ttebayo, demo oka-san y oto-san me han dicho que tengo muy buena memoria visual y auditiva. – el moreno esperó a que continuase.- me refiero a que… cuando vi esta película hace un tiempo he podido recordar ciertos diálogos. – el moreno se acomodó para escucharle mejor, ya sabía más o menos a qué se refería: - Los diálogos de la película no eran iguales a los que están escritos acá-ttebayo-. Finalizó el rubio.

Sasuke lo miró durante varios segundos, para después levantarse de su silla y acercarse hacia otro de los guiones que había seleccionado para que el rubio lo leyese.

- Lo que me estás diciendo Naruto…- el rubio se impresionó un poco porque el moreno le llamase por su nombre; - …es algo que a mí me tomó mucho aprender.-

El ojiazul miró algo descolocado al moreno.

- Me refiero a que eso es lo más difícil de escribir un guión, usuratonkachi. Los benditos diálogos.-

El moreno se acercó al rubio y le entregó otro guión del mismo director Bong Joon-Ho, de los guionistas: Bong Joon-Ho y Shim Sung-Bo; Titulado: "Memories of Murder" _(Crónicas o Memorias de un Asesino)_:

- No puedes escribir como diálogos lo primero que viene a tu cabeza, o como se haría en un libro que es mucho más libre porque el escritor maneja el tiempo de su propia escritura. Aquí en la imagen es muy distinto, porque nadie habla como se hacen en los libros y los tiempos son contrarios. Tienes que escribir como el personaje hablaría no como tú hablarías. –

El rubio lo miraba algo confundido mientras tomaba el nuevo guión que le entregó el moreno, se rascaba la cabeza al no comprender del todo esas palabras. Sasuke suspiro cansado, pero de todas formas continúo:

- Me refiero a que debes escribir como si estuvieras en la psiquis del personaje; no en la tuya, y eso es lo más difícil, a mí me tomó años.-

El rubio le miró curioso.

- Lo mejor es realizar menos diálogos, dobe. Solo el 3% de los guionistas que son también directores, y no quiere decir que sean genios; nacen con ese don de que pueden escribir una montonera de diálogos y les resulta. Pero en el caso del 96% de nosotros, es mejor poner poco diálogo, enfocarse en lo que cuentan las imágenes y que el actor también pueda improvisar; esas son las mejores películas. Las que no están controladas en su totalidad.- el moreno tomó su pan y comenzó a comerlo con normalidad, al parecer no tenía más que decir.

El rubio meditaba seriamente sus palabras mientras sostenía en sus manos el guión de Memories Of Murder.

- Teme…- el rubio meditó un momento lo que iba a decir, pero su intranquila mente necesitaba de esa respuesta. El moreno terminaba su sándwich para mirarle. El rubio con el ceño algo fruncido le enfrentó; - Si amas tanto el cine, ¿por qué lo dejaste-ttebayo?-

Esas palabras como acto de magia hicieron que el moreno dejara de comer lo último que le quedaba para levantarse y marchar del lugar con el plato a la cocina:

- Eso no te incumbe usuratonkachi-. El rubio se sintió atacado, apretó un poco entre sus manos el guión.

- De nuevo huyes… teme-. El moreno se paró en seco, pero sin voltearse. El rubio pudo sentir el sumo enfado en su voz ronca:

- ¿De ti acaso?, eres un entrometido. Deberías estar agradecido de que te ayude.-

Al rubio le temblaban sus manos por la cólera, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar sonreír de forma irónica:

- ¡Oh… gomen nasai, Sasuke-sama! – el moreno se volteó levemente para ver al rubio, el que continúo con ese irónico tono, - ¡Muchas gracias por atender mis excéntricas consultas, a pesar de que tenga una agenda tan ocupada-ttebayo!- se mofó. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Te comportas como un niño, dobe.-

Sin inmutarse el ojiazul le devolvió la mirada, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

- Y tú como un viejo amargado, teme.-

Pero dicha tensión se cortó instantáneamente al escuchar un molesto timbre resonar por toda la casona.

Ambos aun continuaban observándose enfadados, pero la insistencia del timbre sacó a Sasuke de su estado. Saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por el rubio, ambos caminaron por el pasillo, Naruto yendo a lavar algunos platos sucios que había en el lavado y Sasuke abriendo lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

Grande fue la sorpresa del moreno al ver a un conocido familiar frente a él.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

El rubio que amarraba parte de su cabello a una coleta alta miraba entre preocupado, ansioso y algo asustado al moreno mayor que le observaba con un enojo que en su vida había visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Deidara quedó mudo. Prácticamente había corrido hasta su departamento y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno mayor se encontrase en él; ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir:

- Yo… etto…-

- Si viniste a balbucear será mejor que te vayas.- el moreno mayor iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Deidara interpuso su pie.

- ¡No, espera! Yo solo quería expli…-

Pero el moreno le interrumpió de lleno, en un tono muy bajo y frío. Algo que hiso al rubio tragar saliva en seco.

- ¿Qué?... ¿¡explicar lo de tu hermano, acaso?! – terminó por gritar. Algo que Deidara no estaba acostumbrado a ver en el moreno mayor. Tuvo sus dudas, pero finalmente decidió enfrentarle.

- Aquí no lo voy a discutir, pueden escuchar tus vecinos. Hablemos dentro onegai.-

- Parece que no entendiste nada...- el moreno se acercó al rostro del rubio mayor, lo miraba de una forma fría ni comparación a las miradas que antes le dedicaba, y Deidara lo sintió. Pudo sentir el frío recorrer sus venas; a pesar de ello le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento:

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.-

- ¡Te equivocas!- y sin saber qué hacer, porque no deseaba hablar sobre su ototo en un pasillo donde los demás podrían escucharle, empujó con fuerza la puerta haciendo que el moreno diera unos pasos atrás y el rubio pudiese entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora!-

- ¿¡Eres idiota?!- Itachi se estabilizó luego del empujón,- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti ni del asesino de tú hermano!- el rubio no se esperó esas palabras por parte del moreno. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, jamás pensó que vería lo que ahora sus ojos azules opacos apreciaban. A Uchiha Itachi mirarle con odio… a pesar de ello, se mantuvo digno.

- No tienes derecho de hablar así de él.- agachó su cabeza. El moreno se le acercaba cada vez más.

- ¿¡Qué no lo tengo?! ¡No sé si te enteraste pero tú hermano mató a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina ese día!- le gritó el moreno bastante colérico al rubio.

- ¡Fue un accidente!- gritó sin querer escuchar más las palabras del moreno.

- Accidente para tú versión de las cosas…- le tomó fuerte de los brazos, asiendo que el rubio mayor se quejara a causa del agarre, pero Itachi no medía ni sus palabras ni sus acciones a causa del enojo; -…para mí es un asesinato.-

- No fue un asesinato… Naruto jamás mataría a alguien.- Deidara cerraba los ojos con fuerza aun hablando… Itachi apretaba con suma fuerza los brazos de Deidara, sin duda para unas horas más los moretones estarían visibles. Ya podía apreciarse en ellos a causa de la playera corta lo rojizos que estaban.

- ¡Lo fue porque iba borracho! – gritó el moreno lleno de ira.

- ¡Por lo mismo que iba borracho, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!- el pelirrubio se soltó con fuerza de los brazos del mayor, haciéndose unas cuantas heridas a causa de que el moreno rasguñó con fuerza sus brazos. – … Fue un irresponsable, es verdad… demo Naruto pagó.-

Jamás pagará todo el dolor que le ha hecho pasar a mi hermano.- dijo Itachi mirando de pronto las heridas que le había causado al rubio, en un instante fugaz sintió culpa por lo que le había hecho, pero al volver a mirar los ojos azules volvió a la realidad.

- Tienes razón…- Itachi se extrañó un poco ante las palabras del rubio mayor, el que continuó hablando; - Naruto nunca pagará el dolor que le ha hecho pasar a Sasuke. Naruto le quitó su vida… demo…- el rubio pensó que ya no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con el moreno, por lo que tomó su bolso y parte de sus cosas que habían salido disparadas en cuanto entró a la casa, con una sonrisa cansada dijo con sinceridad lo que pensaba; – Estoy convencido que es el único que puede devolvérsela.-

El moreno mayor continuaba allí de pie, mirando con sumo rencor al rubio mayor, el que tampoco se molestaba por ello, un sentimiento de melancolía llenó su corazón. Al parecer jamás iba a volver a tener la grata relación que mantenía con el moreno.

- Tú hermano no tenía contrato, se le pagaba por honorarios a corto plazo, por lo que está despedido desde hoy. Le llegará un cheque a tu casa; no quiero por nada ver su cara. – dijo aún con ese osco tono.

El rubio mayor solo asintió, esperando también el veredicto para él. No sabría cómo le diría a Naruto lo que acaba de ocurrir, no quería volver a ver ese rostro vuelto en tristeza, ya muchas cosas había tenido que soportar como para recibir otro rechazo más, y aun más al ser del único que le dio trabajo y confianza.

- En cuanto a ti, desgraciadamente no puedo mandarte a volar porque tienes un contrato hasta fin de año.- dijo con enojo el moreno. – Pero en cuanto termine, te vas de mi escuela.-

El rubio asintió. Mientras tomaba con una mano uno de sus brazos que comenzaba a dolerle un montón, podía sentir la humedad a causa de algunas gotas de sangre que salían de los rasguños.

- Es curioso Deidara. ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?-

Deidara levantó la cabeza observando confuso a Itachi, el que sonreía irónico.

- ¿La coincidencia de que justamente tú entraras a mi escuela, y que yo un Uchiha… el hermano de Uchiha Sasuke te haya dejado entrar para que después cuando Naruto saliera de la cárcel entrara en mi escuela, poder conocer a Sasuke y continuar haciéndole la vida imposible?... una estrategia muy bien pensada de tú parte –

El rubio miró sumamente dolido al moreno.

- Créeme que si yo me hubiera enterado que entraba a trabajar al colegio de justamente el Uchiha al cual, como tú dices, mi hermano le había hecho la vida imposible… jamás, pero jamás hubiera pedido el trabajo-.

El moreno medito unos segundos, pero no se dejó convencer. El paso ya estaba dado y no iba a retroceder ahora.

- No quiero que vengas a mi departamento nunca más. Si tienes algo que hablar para eso está la escuela. Desde ahora somos solo jefe y empleado hasta que termine tú contrato. -

Deidara no dijo nada, solo se volteó. Itachi se apoyó en la mesa de su cocina americana. El enojo aun recorría sus venas, justo en el momento en que Deidara estaba a punto de salir, dijo lo último:

- Dile a tu hermano que mi ototo no necesita más de su limpieza.-

Deidara no pudo agachar la cabeza y asentir ante eso. No le gustaba tampoco que ambos se viesen, pero sería un mentiroso si no apreciaba el cambio que su ototo había tenido tras conocer a Sasuke, era decisión de Naruto decir la verdad o no, pero no podía separarlos; no ahora.

- Eso es decisión de Sasuke. – el moreno se volteó a verle; pero Deidara no se inmutó; - y por lo que veo ni tu ototo ni el mío tienen intención de cortar el vinculo laboral.-

Sin decir más Deidara se marchó, dejando en un mar de dudas al Uchiha mayor, no tenía consciencia plena de que hacer pero al menos no ver a Naruto rondando por el colegio aliviaría un poco más su bolso de pensamientos. Itachi se sentó cerca del ventanal que daba hacia el balcón, apreciando parte de la ciudad junto a una botella de whisky.

Por otro lado Deidara caminaba rápidamente escaleras abajo. No quiso bajar por el ascensor, pensaba que quizás alguien viese el estado de sus brazos y rostro haciendo un sinfín de preguntas. Sacó de su bolso una chaqueta y se la colocó, dando unos leves gemiditos de dolor a causa de las heridas. Tenía que llegar luego a casa, uno de sus brazos dolía bastante; esperaba que no llegase a infectarse o algo por el estilo.

El retumbar de sus secos pasos calaba hondo en su mente, sus ojos escocían pero no se permitiría llorar, no allí al menos; no hasta que llegase a su hogar, subiese las escaleras y no saliese más de su habitación hasta la noche. Debía enfrentarse a su hermano y decirle lo que había pasado; no quería, le dolía en el alma observar en su mente el alegre rostro de Naruto hundirse por esa noticia, pero el rubio menor ya no era un niño, había estado en la cárcel y por lo que leyó en ese papel había tenido que soportar cosas aún más duras.

No quería seguir pensando más en ello, solo esperaba llegar luego a su hogar y refugiarse en su santuario, su habitación llena de pinturas y cuadros que le hacían amar la vida; no como el gris del exterior que ahora sería su día a día.

* * *

- ¡Konichiwa Itoko-chan!- Saludó su lejano primo con aquella típica falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Konichiwa Ojichan!- Saludó igual de animado su otro primito, que también estaba empecinado en decirle tío.

El rubio se asomó algo curioso desde la cocina.

Sasuke posó su mano en su cara, una gran gota estilo anime estaba en su cabeza. Aquello era lo único que faltaba…

- ¡¿Dónde estás Sasuke-kun?!- se escuchó una chillona voz.

No… al parecer algo más faltaba para amargarle por completo ese día y más lo pudo notar al sentir unos brazos abrazarle hasta casi estrangularle el cuello.

- ¡Kya Sasuke-kun, te extrañaba tanto!-; Kazuo entraba rápidamente a la casa, Sai le acompañaba mientras dejaban que Sasuke intentara cerrar la puerta aun con la chica colgándole del cuello.

Kazuo y Sai pasaron su curiosa mirada por el lugar al ver el orden y aún más al ver a cierto rubio allí, que habían conocido hace tan solo unas horas.

- ¡Tú!- dijo el pequeño indicándole.

Naruto miraba con cara curiosa al pequeño y a su padre.

- ¡Sasuke-kun al fin esto está ordenado!...- dijo la chica mirando el lugar, hasta posar su mirada en el rubio, - ¿¡y éste quién es?!- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El rubio observó algo incomodo a la excéntrica mujer de cabello rojizo, shorts negros ajustados, medias altas y una playera corta de color lila, que dejaba ver parte de su plano y marcado abdomen.

Sasuke se soltó de la chica acercándose a Naruto, ambos aun tensos por la pelea anterior, evitaban que sus ojos se encontrasen.

- El es Uzumaki Naruto; me ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa.- la pelirroja lo miraba atentamente. – Naruto… ella es Karin, es actriz y la esposa de mi primo en tercer grado, Sai. Karin a actuado en algunas de mis películas en personajes secundarios.-

El rubio asintió, iba a estirar la mano para saludarle. Cuando la chica vió aquella intensión se echó para atrás; negándola.

- ¡Pero vaya niño, con qué ropas andas!... Eres empleado, ¿pero no te avergüenza andar con ese overol tan feo por aquí?, más en la casa de alguien tan prestigioso como Sasuke-kun.- dijo sin tapujos la mujer. El rubio declinó inmediatamente su idea de estirar la mano, con cada palabra que daba la mujer su ceño se fruncía más y más, pero antes que pudiera hablar cualquier cosa el moreno a su lado le frenó en seco.

- Haber vamos a aclarar unas cosas Karin- la chica miró atenta a Sasuke, - La primera, Naruto está en horas de trabajo, puede andar con lo que quiera si es que así se siente cómodo. La segunda, hace años que no trabajo.- el rubio miraba bastante impactado al moreno y más aún al sentir un calor subirle por el cuerpo, un poco incomodo se dio la vuelta para lavar los platos, no sabía que había sido aquello, pero no quería que viesen quizás su reacción.

Sai, como buen observador sonrió de una manera algo distinta y dio una ligera risa al ver la escena.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le preguntó curiosa y extrañada su mujer. Sai solo volvió con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Nada, nada… querida, solo recordé algo.- se excuso el moreno.- Si me permiten, me retiro por un momento.- y sin más se fue por el pasillo. Kazuo se sentó en uno de los sofás de la casa mientras jugaba con su PSVITA.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, para luego posar su mirada en Sasuke observándole casi con admiración, haciendo que el rubio sudase una gran gota estilo anime.

Sai caminaba dirigiéndose al baño cuando una habitación llamó sumamente su atención, la oficina. Sus ojos sorprendidos al ver el orden que esta mantenía y como algunos guiones estaban abiertos como si hace momentos, hubieran sido estudiados. No pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, sonrió como hace mucho, de forma sincera.

Luego observó hacia la cocina, mientras Karin aun continuaba admirando a Sasuke y abrazándole de vez en cuando, Naruto reía por momentos y Sasuke sonreía de medio lado al ver la sincera sonrisa del ojiazul.

… y como un clic algo hiso resonar en el cerebro de Sai sin lugar a dudas Sasuke estaba cambiando.

Mucho más animado, se dirigió rápidamente al baño, silbando en el acto. Al parecer el estancamiento de Sasuke estaba por retirarse y al fin podría traer de vuelta al tan aclamado cineasta de los últimos tiempos de Japón.

Luego de unas horas, mientras Karin hablaba con Sasuke el que se notaba bastante cabreado y cansado, Sai terminó acompañándoles para que la tarde fuese un poco más amena, de repente salían algunos recuerdos de la familia de Sasuke y en otros solo anécdotas de rodaje de los largometrajes que habían realizado. Naruto escuchaba atento algunas de esta, se sentía bastante incomodo el estar allí, solo escuchando las conversaciones mientras él limpiaba la casa. Kazuo de pronto dejó de jugar en su consola, caminó hasta la cocina para mirar como el rubio aun trabajaba, pero sus ojos demostraban algo de cansancio y melancolía. Algo curioso Kazuo se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- le ofreció jugar a Naruto la consola. El rubio le miró curioso, el pequeño niño le miraba con una bonita sonrisa. Era realmente hermoso, fué gratificante notar que el pequeño no haya nacido con casi ningún rasgo físico de su madre. Era la imagen y semejanza de Sai.

Naruto lo observó durante un momento, estuvo tentado a jugar, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Demo… ¿doushite?-

- Es para niños de tu edad. Yo ya no puedo jugar eso-ttebayo.- El niño sonrió por aquella muletilla del rubio.

- No te preocupes, esta psvita es mía así que yo decido quien la usa y ahora quiero que la uses tú Naru-chan, tómalo como un perdón por lo de hoy jeje… - Naruto sonrió por el diminutivo, era extraño que le dijese así alguien que no fuera de la familia; estiró su mano y tomó la pequeña consola.

- Arigato Kazu-chan-, ambos se sonrieron. Mientras el pequeño le daba algunas instrucciones de cómo jugar, el rubio obedecía a cada una y reían juntos cuando éste se equivocaba o acertaba, hasta que lo ruidos fueron tan audibles que hicieron llegar a quienes menos quería ver en ese momento. Imponente la mujer no necesitaba que preguntase que estaban haciendo, Kazuo se adelanto ante cualquier pregunta.

Le enseño la psvita a Naru-chan, Okasan- la pelirroja observó como el rubio le devolvía la psvita al pequeño, la pelirroja en ningún momento ablandó su mirada.

- Esa consola es individual, ¿verdad, Kazuo?-

- Hai.- dijo el niño agachando la mirada.

- Y yo la compré para que no la compartieras con nadie. – el pequeño solo asintió a lo que decía su madre. El rubio enfadado se plantó frente a la mujer.

- No debería tratarlo así-dattebayo -.

- ¿Me lo dice un empleaducho?- le miró con repulsión.

- ¿Usted sabía que para actuar la persona debe tener sensibilidad?…- la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo continuó allí, por lo que el rubio continuó; - parece que usted no puede ser buena actriz, porque carece completamente de eso.-

Y como la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la chica se acercó con pasos certeros y abofeteó al Uzumaki fuertemente, tanto que se escuchó a tal distancia que Sasuke y Sai llegaron en el acto a la cocina.

Naruto acariciaba su rojiza mejilla pero no le quitaba la mirada a la mujer. Ambos hombres observaban sin comprender la escena, hasta que Kazuo comenzó a sollozar bajito.

Sasuke y Sai salieron de su asombro al escucharle, el padre se acercó al pequeño atrayéndolo a sus brazos, acarició su cabello negro mientras el pequeño continuaba llorando bajito. Irritada la madre observó a su hijo.

- ¡Para de llorar Kazuo!- el rubio iba a hablar, pero Sasuke se acercó a la pelirroja.

- ¡Y tú de gritar en mi casa!- gritó. La pelirroja se quedó inmediatamente callada, sin nada más que objetar. – Vete-.

- Demo… Sasuke-kun…-

- No lo voy a repetir.-

- ¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Todo por culpa de este chico?!- le miró con los ojos cargados de odio, Naruto solo le sostuvo la mirada, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por esa mujer.

- Date cuenta en la posición que estas Karin-. Dijo mirando de reojo a Sai, el que la miraba de forma fría, Karin dejó de mirar a su marido para fijarse en Sasuke: – Márchate-.

Sai y Kazuo iban a retirarse junto a ella, pero el moreno los detuvo. Era más que claro que a la única persona que quería fuera de la residencia en ese momento era a la pelirroja.

Haciéndose la ofendida se abstuvo de seguir replicando y digna caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza retumbando en todo el lugar; luego de unos segundos se pudo escuchar el automóvil salir a gran velocidad.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, miró a Sai y a Kazuo el que poco a poco dejaba de sollozar. Sai en todo momento mantenía una expresión lejana a una sonrisa ya que estaba bastante preocupado por su hijo. Naruto se acercó al niño:

- ¿Kazu-chan?- el pequeño observó al pelirrubio, el que le miraba con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Me enseñas de nuevo a como jugar con la psvita-ttebayo?-

El pequeño secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, para luego sonreír un poco aunque aun melancólico y pasarle su consola al rubio. Sai miraba como ambos comenzaban a interactuar, Naruto en todo momento le sonreía al pequeño a pesar de que a ratos se llevaba una mano a su mejilla que comenzaba a ponerse algo morada, Sai observó durante un momento a Sasuke el que observaba fijamente a Naruto.

El dueño de casa se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, tomó algunos hielos colocándolos en una bolsa y se la dio a Naruto.

El rubio le observó curioso pero finalmente la aceptó colocándosela en el lugar. El pequeño Kazuo observó curioso a su Ojisan, de lo que recordaba jamás él había sido bueno con alguien extraño. Kazuo sonrió feliz:

- ¿Naruto, podrías cuidar un momento a Kazuo?- pidió cortes Sai, el pelirrubio asintió tomando la mano de Kazuo y ambos se dirigieron al hall, mientras en la cocina solo quedaron Sai y Sasuke.

- Voy a dejarles a su casa en un rato más-.

- Puedo pedir un taxi.-

Sasuke abrió el refrigerador para tomar una lata de cerveza, pero Sai se la arrebató de las manos.

- No me quisiste responder lo que te pregunté…- dijo con cizaña Sai, tomando un sorbo. Sasuke observó la caja de cervezas, no quedaba ninguna más. Tomó una botella de agua que había en el fondo del refrigerador, sirviéndose un vaso.

- ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? – Sasuke tomó un poco de agua,- Hace tiempo que me retiré.-

- No seas exagerado.- Sai dejó la lata de cerveza en la mesa mientras observaba fijamente a su primo.- No te estoy pidiendo mucho, no te pido que vuelvas. –

- Es lo mismo. No había aceptado ninguna solicitud antes, si acepto la tuya van a volver a molestar.-

- Creo que es mejor que vuelvas a un proyecto en donde has trabajado antes, que a uno cualquiera, la presión es menor. Además…- Sai sonrió nuevamente con esa falsa sonrisa, pero un tanto socarrona. – … si has ordenado ese cuarto es por algo.-

El moreno le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo solo le estoy ayudando a ese usuratonkachi.-

- ¿En serio?- le habló con un tono extraño, levantando una de sus cejas. A lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No te confundas, uno él solo quiere escribir guiones y yo solo le estoy ayudando…- Sai solo sonrió ante aquello… ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se apiadaba y ayudaba a alguien?, pero continuó escuchando a su primo, - Dos; no soy gay.-

- ¡Ja! Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira itoko-chan.- se mofó Sai.

- Mi vida sexual no la discuto contigo, Sai.- se enfadó Sasuke. Su primo dejó un poco la risa mirándole con algo de melancolía, mientras que Sasuke limpiaba el vaso que había ocupado.

- Tengo que ser sincero, Sakura siempre dudó que te hubieras reformado.- sonrió Sai. A Sasuke de pronto le subieron los colores al rostro, su tono enfadado seguía presente:

- Yo fui fiel a ella. –

- …y eso no lo dudo, yo hablo de otras épocas… – Sasuke no se inmutó con lo que dijo su primo solo continuó limpiando algunos platos sucios que quedaron. Se podía escuchar las risas lejanas de Naruto y Kazuo quienes continuaban jugando con la consola, haciendo que Sai continuara hablando - …Pensaba que después de Sakura jamás te fijarías en nadie de forma seria, y menos en un hombre.-

Sasuke cerró el grifo del agua, mientras secaba sus manos mirando seriamente a su primo en tercer grado.

- No mezcles las cosas, para mí Naruto es mi empleado y solo le ayudo con lo que me pidió porque tengo el conocimiento, nada más. –

Sai le mantuvo la mirada, él tenía un propósito ese día y debía cumplirlo.

- Y porque tienes ese conocimiento, no deberías desperdiciarlo.-

Sasuke por un momento no pudo evitar meditarlo, desde que le había enseñado sobre sus conocimientos a Naruto algo le decía que quizás… aquello era el detonante para entrar al mundo de nuevo, pero algo lo inmovilizaba a continuar:

- No puedo prometerte nada.- dijo sincero.

Solo dime sí o no. - pidió, Sai.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, miró a través de la ventana, ya era de noche y solamente asintió.

El rostro de Sai estaba sumamente emocionado, algo que no sentía hace muchísimo, al fin estaba logrando lo que años atrás le había parecido imposible.

- Bien, entonces te llamaré o vendré pronto para que organicemos algunas cosas.-

Sasuke solo asintió, Sai se volteó para ir en busca de su hijo. Naruto lo miró curioso al ver a Sai tan animado:

- Kazuo, ya es hora de irnos. –

- ¿Eh? ¡Demo Otosan!- replicó el pequeño que se encontraba sobre las piernas de Naruto, el que sostenía la psvita.

- Vamos.- le estiró su mano para que el niño se le acercara. Kazuo dio un pequeño puchero, pero bajó de las piernas de Naruto, el que le entregó su psvita, Kazuo se acercó a su padre.

- ¿Tienes como irte a tu casa, Naruto? – preguntó Sai, el rubio le miró algo acongojado, nuevamente se le había hecho tarde.

- Etto…-

- Yo iré a dejarle.- respondió el propietario.

Sai miró a Sasuke con burla y pícaro, el que le sudó una gota estilo anime.

- No te preocupes itoko-chan, hoy acerco yo a Naruto además tú debes trabajar.-

Sasuke solo suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Sai marcaba desde su iphone a un taxi, Naruto siguió al Uchiha.

- Ne… Sasuke.-

El moreno solo le miró durante un breve segundo, mientras abría uno de los estantes viendo cuanta comida quedaba y cuanta sobraba.

- Arigato, teme. –

El moreno algo sorprendido observó al rubio, el que bajó la cabeza y miró un segundo hacia el lado, se apreciaba que al rubio le había costado decir eso, pero no se arrepentía. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, mientras con la mano hacia un gesto para que no le diera importancia.

- ¿Guardaste el guión?-, el ojiazul asintió. – Bien, mañana… - Sasuke dejó lo que hacía, para observarle fijamente. – …Necesito que lo analicemos y que me digas tus dudas.-

El Uchiha salió de la cocina, haciendo con la mano un gesto para que Naruto le acompañase. El rubio algo intrigado le siguió, ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina. Sasuke subió por una escalerilla a uno de los estantes más grandes en donde sacó la película que anteriormente habían conversado.

- Te estoy pasando la única copia que tengo, cada película para mí es un estudio… así que cuídala.- El rubio observó la caja en bluray para luego mirar al moreno, le agradaba mucho ver a una persona que amara lo que hacía. En ese momento pensó que haría lo que pudiese para que el moreno volviera a hacer lo que amaba.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos ya que el rubio le miraba fijamente al parecer concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, se escuchó de lejos el sonido de un auto llegar al terreno, Sasuke se le acercó al rubio y pasó su mano por delante de su cara, él que dio un leve brinco volviendo a la realidad.

- Ya llegó el taxi, dobe.-

Naruto infló una de sus mejillas, algo enfadado.

- Ya sé, teme.-

El moreno rió un poco al ver esa expresión a lo que el rubio mostró una sonrisa tranquila. El ambiente se notaba agradable, muy distinto al que había habido hace unas horas. Naruto escuchó a Kazuo llamarle.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Naruto guardó la película en su bolso mientras lo colocaba en su espalda.

- ¡Matta ne Ojichan!- dijo Kazuo abrazando las piernas de Sasuke, el que sonrió y acarició sus cabellos.

- No hagas enojar a tu oka-san, sino ya sabes cómo se pone-. Dijo el moreno, Kazuo asintió.

Sai abrió la puerta, las luces del auto iluminaban el oscuro terreno.

- Pasaré en unos días más, cuídate.- el moreno solo asintió. Sai y Kazuo salieron de la casa hacia el taxi.

Sasuke y Naruto solo se miraron un momento, Naruto levantó la mano en un puño a lo que Sasuke la levantó también, juntando sus puños en un leve choque.

Naruto salió, mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta.

El moreno se apoyó en la puerta, observando todo el lugar que ahora estaba muchísimo más limpio. Al parecer los sentimientos de Sasuke comenzaban a cambiar, no podía negarlo, si no fuera por ese rubio su casa y su vida no estarían como ahora. Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante en su vida.

* * *

El taxi salía de la carretera, luego de varios minutos, el rubio indicó una de las esquinas por donde debían doblar para llegar a su casa. Kazuo iba dormido en el regazo de su padre, el que acariciaba su espalda de vez en cuando.

- Naruto…-

El rubio le miró atento.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Sasuke?-

De pronto los colores subieron a la cara del rubio, el que desvió un poco su mirada, ese calor de antes al mencionarle a él con el nombre del moreno le trastocaba un poco.

- Solo soy su empleado-ttebayo-. Respondió rascándose la nuca con una leve gota en la cabeza, ya estaban llagando a su casa.

Sai solo sonrió de forma característica.

- Arigato.-

Naruto lo miró curioso.

- Sasuke está cambiando, no sabes hace cuanto que no le veía como hoy.-

Naruto sonrió levemente.

- Espero que pueda volver a hacer lo que ama.-

- Créeme Naruto, ya está empezando.-

El taxi se detuvo, Naruto se despidió; cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Sai se volvió hacia él:

- Matte Naruto…- el rubio se agachó para mirarle, - Sasuke me dijo que te estaba ayudando a escribir guiones.- el aludido asintió,- ¿tienes uno?-.

- Aun no, solo estoy empezando-ttebayo.-

- Si tienes alguna duda o algo que quieras hacer; puedes contar conmigo.-

Naruto ante la propuesta sonrió sincero, al parecer Sasuke tenía mucha gente que le apreciaba, aunque el rostro de Sai a veces se mostrase frio, él realmente se preocupaba por su familia.

Ambos se despidieron, el taxi arrancó y Naruto entró a su hogar. Algo extrañado ya que nadie le recibió en la puerta.

* * *

Luego de abrir la puerta, Kushina se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Su otosan leía un libro en la comodidad de su living, miró a su hijo menor y le saludó con la mirada, a lo que éste correspondió. Kushina volvió a la cocina, y su otosan a sus quehaceres, Naruto miraba algo extrañado el lugar; ahí faltaba alguien.

- ¿… y Dei-niisan?- el rubio padre indicó con el dedo índice hacia arriba. Naruto comprendió que debía estar en el segundo piso. Pero antes de subir, su padre le habló:

- No ha bajado en todo el día.-

Naruto observó preocupado a Minato, el que le correspondió la mirada para después continuar con su lectura. Naruto sabía a cada paso que daba al subir que algo había pasado como para que él tuviera que interceptar. Por lo que parece Deidara no estaba dispuesto a hablar con sus padres en esos momentos.

El rubio menor llegó hasta el dormitorio de Deidara. Tocó la puerta una vez… nada, tocó por segunda vez… tampoco hubo respuesta.

- Dei-niisan…-

No se escuchó nada, el rubio estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de pronto mostrando a un Deidara con unas ojeras algo marcadas y un aspecto melancólico. El ojiazul se preocupó en demasía.

Deidara no llevaba su típica coleta, arregló un poco su cabello desaliñado, pero al levantar su brazo se quejó levemente siendo notado por su hermano menor. Naruto con el ceño fruncido entró a la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta enfrentándose a su hermano, el que miraba por la ventana la gran luna llena:

- Él se enteró…-

Sin saber ni entender las palabras de su hermano, el Naruto sintió como si de pronto su sangre y corazón se congelaran.

- ¿Enterarse de qué…? - Naruto se acercó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Deidara le miró en todo momento, el rubio menor notaba que Deidara estaba sufriendo por algo que no tenía idea que podía ser.

- Perdóname ototo-chan… - de pronto Deidara observó no a un Naruto adulto sino a uno pequeño, no quería decirle, solo podía pedirle perdón. Pero su mente obligaba a confesarlo.

- ¿Perdonarte qué Deidara?… ¡dime!- exigió esta vez levantándose de la cama. Ambos ojos azules observándose.

Deidara inspiró con fuerza, no era un Naruto pequeño lo que sus ojos observaban, Naruto ya era casi de su estatura y sus decididos orbes evidenciaban aun más que él estaba por lejos de ser un crío.

- Itachi supo la verdad.- Naruto en ese momento se convirtió en un mar de dudas. Todas llegaban a la vez.

- ¿Tú… le dijiste?- le miró algo desconfiado.

- ¡Ie!- Deidara se apresuró a tomar las manos de Naruto negándolo fervientemente, - jamás ototo, nunca sería capaz.-

- ¿Entonces…?- meditó un momento, para después fijar su vista en la extraña mirada de su hermano: - y ¿cómo te enteraste? –

Deidara ante ello le miró confundido.

- Qué quieres de…- pero antes de terminar, su hermano menor habló.

- Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo-ttebayo-.

La furia le segó y tarde vio las consecuencias… Deidara le lanzó una fuerte bofetada, el que sorprendido la recibió… jamás… nunca su tan querido hermano mayor le había golpeado, ni siquiera cuando niños, Deidara debía estar más que enfadado, y lo veía en su mirada; estaba dolido.

- ¿¡Estás loco Naruto?! – le gritó, Naruto solo esperaba que el grito no llegara a la sala de abajo, sino sus padres se preocuparían aun más y no quería que sucediera en este momento, habían asuntos mucho más importantes que resolver; - ¿¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir entrar al colegio del hermano de Uchiha Sasuke?!

- Tengo mis motivos-ttebayo - dijo sobándose la mejilla mientras daba una leve sonrisa irónica, ya que en ese día había recibido dos bofetadas en esa misma parte de la cara. Ya mañana estaría bien morado.

- Horribles… por lo que veo.- temblaba Deidara de la rabia y al mismo tiempo arrepentimiento por golpearle.

- ¡Te equivocas!- habló fuerte el menor haciendo que Deidara se callase.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en Naruto, una decida pero al mismo tiempo fría. Lejos de las que siempre le dedicaba; haciéndole tragar con fuerza.

- Tú sabes que jamás lo haría con malas intenciones-ttebayo-.

Deidara se quedó callado, tan solo esperado la explicación completa de su hermano:

- Yo solo quiero enmendar aunque sea un poco lo que hice- el rubio miró hacia abajo, sus zapatillas estaban rasgadas y la noche un poco helada, podía sentir sus pies levemente entumecidos por el frío. - No sabía que Itachi era un familiar tan directo de Sasuke. Yo solo esperaba que entrando a ese colegio pudiera poco a poco intentar conseguir información de Sasuke, verle y decirle la verdad...- el rubio se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos. Los sentimientos eran muchos y Deidara le observaba atentamente.- y pienso hacerlo… pero ahora… ya no se qué hacer-ttebayo…- el nudo en la garganta de Naruto se hiso tan apretado que su voz tuvo diversos niveles, pero en ningún momento se mostró débil, se mantuvo allí firme.

- Jamás vas a poder enmendarlo…-

Naruto solo asintió, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Deidara se acomodó y sentó mirando en frente a su hermano, el que se reincorporó mirándole también.

- Pero si está en tus manos poder hacer algo, entonces te apoyaré...-

Naruto sonrió melancólico mientras asentía.

- Perdóname por el golpe, no debí…-

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna, interrumpiéndole - Pegas fuerte.- dijo indicándose la mejilla amoratada.

Deidara sonrió orgulloso, - Pues claro… pegándole a ese Uchiha…- pero las palabras poco a poco se fueron apagando, Naruto le miró de forma extraña, Deidara le volvió la mirada:

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de que él se haya enterado, no?-.

- ¿Qué?, ¿devolverme a la cárcel?... eso no lo puede hacer-ttebayo-. Sonrió el rubio, intentando minimizar un poco el tema, a lo que Deidara dio una pequeña risa tranquilizando un poco al menor.

- Ie… él… bueno, te despidió.- el rubio se encogió de hombros, ya se lo veía venir.

- ¿Dei… y a tí?, ¿te despidió?- le preguntó acongojado, pero Deidara le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle.

- Ie. Demo… a fin de año terminará mi contrato y me iré.- pero antes que Naruto le replicara; Deidara habló:

Es lo mejor Naruto, no tener más contacto con él.- Naruto le miró aun acongojado, sabía muy en el fondo lo que su hermano sentía por el Uchiha mayor, aunque éste no quisiera verlo.

- ¿Cómo se enteró-ttebayo?-

Los ojos azules opacos se oscurecieron aún más, recordarlo le daba una sensación de sumo desconcierto y dolor.

- Estábamos comiendo en un restaurante. Yo busqué en la casa unos exámenes para revisarlos mientras almorzáramos. Oka-san dejó algunas de mis cosas en tu antiguo cuarto, y uno de tus papeles de castigo se filtró dentro de los exámenes; tenía tus antecedentes…- pero antes que continuara, Naruto habló:

- No importa Dei…-

- Demo…- intentó contra argumentar el mayor.

- No quiero que te sientas culpable por eso, a veces las cosas suceden y uno no puede hacer más… - dio por finalizada cualquier queja por parte de Deidara.

- Arigato ototo-chan- dijo abrazándolo a lo que Naruto también correspondió para luego separarse pero el rostro de Deidara continuaba acongojado, Naruto sabía que algo más había pasado…

- ¿Itachi, cómo lo tomo?-.

- Pues no muy bien.- Dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus hombros, Naruto perspicaz observó como el rubio se llevaba su mano allí y su expresión se notaba algo inquieta. Sin miramientos tomó su brazo.

- ¿Naruto?- preguntó Deidara inquieto. El rubio levantó las mangas de la gran camisa que éste llevaba, notando como uno de los brazos estaba vendado y podía apreciarse morado bajo una de las vendas, además de un color rojo oscuro en la otra.

La ira que sintió en ese momento le llegó hasta la última partícula de su ser. Una cosa era meterse con él, pero otra muy distinta era meterse con su hermano mayor.

- Ese Uchiha me las va a pagar…-

Deidara notó el tono agrio de su hermano pero inmediatamente lo frenó mirándolo serio, él no necesitaba que su hermano menor peleara sus batallas.

- Eso sí que no, ototo. Esto fue entre Itachi y yo…-

- ¡Deidara, él te lastimo!-

- Tampoco lo culpo...- Deidara se levantó con tono enfadado, a lo que el menor también.

- ¡¿No entiendo por qué lo defiendes?!-

- ¿Y si todo esto hubiese sido al revés, Naruto?... si tu esposa e hija hubieran muerto por culpa de Sasuke y yo me enterara que el hermano de mi mano derecha fue el culpable de todo tú sufrimiento, ¿crees que no hubiera hecho lo mismo?,- Deidara miraba con convicción a su hermano, Naruto por su parte intentó argumentar algo pero de su boca no salió nada; entendía a lo que Deidara se refería:

- Si hubiera sido al revés yo creo que me hubiera comportado peor… No sé qué podría haber hecho en esa situación… Itachi a pesar de todo…- el rubio menor miró intrigado al mayor, a lo que éste se ruborizó un momento, virando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- No es una mala persona.-

Naruto sonrió un poco. Encontrándole la razón a su hermano mayor. Deidara sonrió levemente, en ese momento no miraba a Naruto como un niño indefenso, no lo era, y jamás lo había sido pero es que al enterarse de todo lo que Naruto había hecho, imaginando el calvario que tuvo que haber pasado en la cárcel, lo único que quería es que cuando éste saliera intentara ser la persona más feliz del mundo, y él como hermano mayor le ayudaría a escoger un buen camino, ironías de la vida, ya que ésta se puede planificar, pero jamás será como lo pensabas. Ahora Naruto le indicaba el camino a él, sin duda su hermano menor era el mejor sorprendiendo a las personas.

Con todo su amor de hermano, Deidara acaricio esas hebras rubias intensan trayéndole recuerdos a ambos cuando Naruto era un niño y Deidara pasando a la adolescencia.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?, no he bajado de aquí hace horas y mi estomago me reclama.-

Naruto rió ante ese comentario, mientras ambos salían de la habitación. Abajo Minato y Kushina acomodaban la mesa con la leve sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer sus hijos continuaban siendo tan hermanables como antes.

* * *

Al llegar ambos se sorprendieron al ver unos grandes y deliciosos cuencos de Ramen en la mesa, junto a unas gyozas y té verdes, los ojos de Naruto brillaban con intensidad, mientras Deidara alababa a su madre por la comida.

- ¡Siéntense que se enfría-ttebane! – pidió Kushina.

Los hermanos se sentaron listos para comer. Minato tomó asiento a un lado de su esposa, la que prendió el televisor un momento para comer mientras daban algunas noticias.

Estaban dando comerciales, hasta que un comercial pasó por la televisión, nuevamente el comercial del festival. En ese momento Naruto sabía que estaba decidido a participar, en un rato llamaría a Gaara para concretar algunas cosas de las que había hablado con Sasuke y otras para ver que podían realizar para el festival.

Tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó las caras sorprendidas de sus padres y hermanos al ver la noticia que se daba en el televisor.

- No lo puedo creer…- dijo Minato. A Naruto le sorprendió el tono tan estupefacto de su padre. Los miró a todos, Deidara miraba impresionado, la única que no observaba tan extrañada el televisor era Kushina.

- Hasta que al fin se dio a conocer, ¡ya era hora-ttebane!-

El rubio continuaba mirándolos extrañado hasta que observó el televisor y pudo apreciar lo que todos miraban impresionados. Los ojos de Naruto también se sorprendieron al apreciar lo que se leía en el subtexto:

"_**Un hombre ha dado a luz a un bebe en la ciudad de la nube…"**_

- ¿¡Nani?! Esto debe ser una broma…- habló impresionado.

- Dale más volumen oka-san, onegai – pidió Deidara a su madre, la que accedió, escuchándose las palabras del presentador de noticias:

… _**En el hospital central en la ciudad de la nube descansa el agotado padre: Kato Mishima, que ha dado a luz a su bebe, algo realmente insólito para la población mundial pero que al parecer no lo es tanto para el mundo de la ciencia…**_

- Hace tiempo que se intentaba comprobar-ttebane- argumentó Kushina.

Los demás miembros de la familia la vieron impactados, su madre trabajaba como obstetra en el Hospital Central de la ciudad de Konoha, pero sus hijos y marido jamás pensaron que ella supiera algo como eso y tampoco es que le preguntasen mucho de lo que hacía, ya que ella misma argumentaba que a pesar que algunos partos son más complicados que otros, siempre era la misma rutina. La pobre debía salir rápidamente a cualquier hora del día a atender algún parto que podría complicarse, pero casi siempre estos estaban programados en la mañana y a veces por la noche, por lo que el resto del día casi siempre la pasaba en casa y por lo mismo no salía a relucir mucho el tema de su trabajo. La familia tenía unas tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero la televisión se encargo de darle algunas:

_**...Hemos conversado con una de las investigadoras y descubridoras de esta nueva forma de engendrar hijos, la directora del hospital de Konoha; Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado unas palabras: "No es el primer caso que se ha dado durante los últimos años, pero éste si ha sido el más polémico por darse en una región poco poblada. Ya en cada país está aumentado esta cifra, son ciertos hombres en especifico que tienen un tipo de gen que logra este cambio en su propia naturaleza al estar con otro hombre"… y nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿acaso la madre naturaleza se ha cansado que solo las mujeres puedan engendrar hijos?, recordemos que cada año hay más infertilidad entre la población femenina, ¿será este un cambio de paradigma?... después del descubrimiento de los órganos artificiales que han ayudado a que miles de personas que no teniendo ya más esperanza de vida pudiesen vivir muchísimos años; éste sin duda es el segundo descubrimiento más grande de la historia. Hoy queridos televidentes, científicamente se ha comprobado que no hay diferencias de sexo…**_

- ¡Aún las hay-ttebane!- se enfadó la Uzumaki tomando el control remoto y bajando el volumen a lo más que podía dar el televisor.

- ¿Cómo no nos contaste algo tan importante, Kushina? – argumentó su marido.

- Demo ni tú, ni Dei-chan ni tampoco Naru-chan… me preguntan qué es lo que hago en el trabajo-ttebane.- decía mientras continuaba comiendo ramen.

- Pero las cosas importantes deberías decirlas Oka-san…- rebatió Deidara, Kushina dejó los palillos sobre el cuenco y los miró a todos.

- Tampoco hay que alarmarse. En Japón se han dado solo 15 casos, no creo que sea para tanto.- la familia de rubios la miraba incrédula.

- Demo… Oka-san ¿cómo es posible?... es antinatural.- decía algo extrañado y confuso Naruto al ver lo que mostraban en el televisor. Al tal Kato Mishima salír del hospital sosteniendo a un bebe muy pequeño; se le veía bastante contento y junto a él al parecer su pareja.

- ¡Naruto!- Kushina apagó enojada el televisor.- ¡No te crié y te di educación para que ahora discriminaras a tu propio sexo porque pueden engendrar-ttebane!- el tono de Kushina era algo escalofriante, no como el que siempre ocupaba para hablarle.

- Demo…- , pero antes que Naruto pudiera contra argumentar, Kushina dejó su cuenco de ramen y se levantó.

- Hoy tú recoges lo que queda en la mesa. Yo estoy cansada-ttebane.- y sin más Kushina se retiro. Todos escucharon como se retiraba por un pasillo directo a la habitación matrimonial. Naruto observó a Minato el que tenía una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

- Ya saben cómo es su madre. Mejor háganle caso, está algo enojada ya que de seguro mañana, por todo lo que ha pasado, tendrá que ir al hospital muy temprano. – Minato se limpió la boca con una servilleta y salió por donde mismo había ido su mujer.

- Demo… ¿qué dije?... ¡tampoco es que fuera para tanto-ttebayo!- dijo algo enojado a Deidara que también le caía la gota de anime en la cabeza. Sin decir nada, ayudó a Naruto a recoger los platos. Ambos ordenaron todo, limpiaron y se dedicaron a subir para dormir.

Naruto pasó cerca de su vieja habitación, hace tiempo que no la veía, quizás ahora estaba repleta de ácaros, aun así se decidió a entrar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla toda limpia, no tan ordenada porque había cosas de Deidara pero no encontró matas de polvo ni nada por el estilo. Miró algunas fotografías con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela… ¿qué estarían haciendo ahora algunos?... se cuestionó, pero desechó la idea. No le gustaba de todos modos el pasado le recordaba lo inmaduro que llegó a ser. En el fondo de su habitación apreció una guitarra gastada y una televisión. Las observó durante largos momentos hasta que finalmente se decidió.

* * *

Le costaba entrar el gran televisor por la puerta de la azotea, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo logro hacerlo, llevándola a un mueble y depositándola allí. Luego bajó hasta la primera planta, desconectó el reproductor de Bluray del mueble principal y lo llevó hasta la azotea, colocándolo a un lado del televisor. De pronto sintió un viento helado, miró hacia la ventana las cortinas se mecían con lentitud a causa del viento. El rubio se acercó a ellas para cerrarlas cuando observó desde la ventana la luna; tan llena y tan grande al igual que cuando la había visto aquel día; el accidente… el viento…

Y como un flash en su mente apareció una imagen, tan solo un segundo, pero suficiente para crear algo. Impresionado por la velocidad de las imágenes que aparecían en su mente además de su imaginación, en aquel momento abrió el bolso donde estaba su cuadernillo y anotó unas cuantas oraciones, luego tomó su celular y marcó:

- ¿Mochi-mochi?-

- ¿Hai?- se escuchó una voz algo somnolienta.

- ¿Gaara?-

- ¿Naruto, qué sucede?-

- Me han despedido de la escuela.-

- ¿¡Nani!?... ¿demo… doushite?-

- No te preocupes luego te contaré.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Se me ocurrió de que tratará el cortometraje.-

Gaara como un resorte se acomodó en su modesta cama.

- ¿En serio?... demo… ¿tan rápido?-

En realidad esa historia siempre estuvo allí… - dijo con melancolía. – y coincide con el pie forzado de cinco personas y una calle-.

- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido el título?

- ¡Hai!- tomo su libreta de nota leyendo con una sonrisa satisfecha…- Se llamará **"La Otra Tierra"**. -

- ¿La Otra Tierra?... Interesante, mañana lo conversamos. Puedo fugarme durante el recreo de los niños y un rato más. Pero sería solo media hora ¿ok?... Nos veremos en la cafetería que está a un lado de la escuela.-

- Perfecto; entonces de 12 a 12:30-

Naruto anotó la hora en su celular para que le recordase y lo dejó encima del cuaderno de notas. Se acercó al reproductor de Bluray, colocó la película y se recostó en su cama, prendiendo la televisión y preparándose para verla, con cuaderno en mano. Cada duda que tuviera prefería anotarla, así cuando viese a Sasuke este podría responder cada una de ellas con detalle.

Pero el cuadernillo quedó de lado a cada momento en que veía pasar cada escena, tan bien construida, con unas actuaciones espectaculares, la imagen, el sonido y los cortes tan bien complementados, sencillamente no pudo y no fue capaz de apretar el botón de pausa para escribir algo, su mente comprendía que estaba viendo una de las mejores películas de su vida y que sus imágenes quedarían en su retina por varios años como referencia.

Al terminarla sintió un nudo en la garganta, un final esplendido pero al mismo tiempo perturbador. Ahora también comprendía muchas cosas, sobretodo el odio, la obsesión y la derrota. Esperaba nunca tener que vivir una situación como aquella, ni que alguien que conocía muy bien lo viviese. De pronto el calor hiso que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, ya no era tan solo un calor por todo su cuerpo, ahora se manifestaba en su rostro. No podía ser algo como aquello. Se negaba a aceptarlo, sería su peor castigo. No pudo evitar hacer sonar sus dientes ante el calvario que sería su existencia si lo que sus sentimientos intentaban decirle, fuesen verdad.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar su celular sonar. Observó en la pantallita y su corazón dio un vuelco, justamente estaba llamando aquel que volcaba sus pensamientos racionales y los hacía totalmente idiotas. Con sus manos algo temblorosas apretó el botón de contestar, suspiró con fuerza y llevó el auricular a su oído.

- ¿Dobe?-

Hasta ese momento llegó su calor extraño… ¿Qué acaso Sasuke no podía hablarle de mejor forma?

- Teme… tengo nombre-ttebayo.-

- Je… lo mismo digo, usuratonkachi.-

- Grr… si me estas llamando solo para molestar mejor no…- decía con su puño levantado y su ceño fruncido, pero cambió su actitud inmediatamente al escuchar lo último…

- Quería preguntarte algo, dobe…-

El corazón del rubio se paralizó por un breve momento.

- Etto… ¿qué cosa?-

- ¿Te despidieron de la escuela?- y como si un balde de agua fría le diese de lleno al rubio; Naruto tembló algo acongojado. - ¿Mochi-mochi?... ¿Dobe?- el menor de los Uzumaki volvió a la realidad:

- Etto… ¿hai?…-

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Ie… nada. Yo…- Naruto no sabía que decir, hasta que una argumentación rápida acudió a su mente tan estresada;- Es que me están ofreciendo otro trabajo que me acomoda más-ttebayo.-

- ¿Es decir que renunciaste…?-

- Hai dattebayo.-

- Ya veo…- hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que escuchó la voz del moreno, pero algo más suave; -Me pareció bastante extraño, por lo que veía a ti te gustaba trabajar en esa escuela...-

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa mientras un leve tono carmesí se formaba en sus mejillas, ¿acaso el moreno se estaba preocupando por él?

- Etto… no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto Teme, solo pasó.- intentó no darle más vueltas.

- Si es así entonces ahora solo vives de mi sueldo, ¿ne?- se apreció el tono petulante del moreno.

- No te creas tan importante, Uchiha.- dijo con tono irritado el rubio. Se escuchó una muy leve risa desde el otro lado sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto; hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que Sasuke habló…

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

- Hai, lo sé. Acabo de verla.-

- No te preguntaré nada, mañana hablamos…- los momentos de silencio estaban incomodando en demasía al rubio, - …Descansa dobe.-

- Tú igual, teme.-

Y la llamada se cortó.

Los sentimientos de Naruto daban vueltas y vueltas, no sabía que pasaba… ¿por qué el moreno le llamaba y a esas horas?… ¿acaso Sasuke estaba interesado en él?

Negó con su cabeza zamarreándola de un lado a otro y enojado consigo mismo por ese calor que no le dejaba tranquilo. Dejó el teléfono a un lado de su cama y se dispuso a apagar la luz y dormir. Sin pensar en nada más… mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Sasuke colgaba el teléfono mirándolo fijamente para luego bajar las escaleras. Allí su hermano Itachi le esperaba y no tenía una cara de muy buenos amigos, se le notaba algo bebido. Al parecer a Itachi le había enojado bastante que después de contarle lo de la expulsión del rubio, Sasuke le llamase. Por otra parte el menor de los hermanos se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacia Itachi a esas horas en su casa?, por un lado algo le decía que no debía sacarlo a patadas, pero por otro si… sin decidirse, solo le daría unos minutos y luego de eso ya no lo vería por algunas semanas.

- Solo viniste para contarme lo de Naruto, ¿o hay algo más?-

- Hai… - Itachi se levantó tomando una lata de cerveza que había encima de la mesa de centro. – No quiero que Naruto venga más a esta casa…-

El moreno menor se sorprendió bastante por el comentario, ¿qué rayos pretendía el mayor?, intentó serenarse, cerrando los ojos y expulsando el aire retenido.

- Eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo; yo soy su jefe.-

Pero esta casa pertenece a una parte de mi herencia… - ambas miradas chocaron,- No quiero que venga más aquí.- el moreno menor le observó con el ceño fruncido… allí había algo más.

- ¿Doushite?…-

Ónix contra ónix, uno confundido y molesto mientras que el otro decidido y algo sobre protector. Hermano contra hermano a punto de enfrentarse con respecto a lo que pasaría con un revoltoso rubio de ojos azules…

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Muchas cosas han pasado, algunas dudas surgen y otras se resuelven… ¿Qué responderá Itachi?... ¿Qué pensará Sasuke?... ¿Naruto aceptará lo que comienza a sentir al igual que Sasuke?... ¿Qué pasará entre Itachi y Deidara?... ¿Porqué existe complicidad entre Kazuo y Gaara?... ¿Qué ocurre entre Sai y Gaara?... y lo más importante… ¿Morirá Karin?... (jajaj)

Esto y más mientras lean…

Título del Quinto Capítulo: DESIRE

Muchas gracias a aquellas lindas personitas que me siguen y leen esta historia, estoy poniéndome al corriente luego de todo lo que me aconteció con la perdida de capítulos. Estoy calculando que este fanfic saldrá más pequeño.

Creo que no superará los 10 capítulos por la cantidad de páginas que escribo por chapter que son más o menos 24 hojas en Word, y es muchísimo. Tampoco me apetece acortarlo, porque el ritmo de este fanfic es más paulatino.

Independiente de eso, no porque sea largo signifique que sea mejor, ¿no? ;-) …será algo más corto pero intenso =)

¡Matta ne lindos lectores!


End file.
